An Inconvenience to All: The Vivacious Everyday Life of a Gremlin
by AkaneRules
Summary: Doritos...Mountain Dew...And everything McDonald's...These were the ingredients thrown in to make the perfect little gremlin. There's no chemical X to this equation. It's all on Hana Song and she's here to make life miserable for the Overwatch Family.
1. Chapter 1

Really Brief Prologue

Let's go back to our middle school days. Remember that one kid who was really into anime and binge playing video games? The one who stocked up on doritos and mountain dew and spent their weekends yelling at other gamers online? The one who trolled the Youtube comments' section with obscenities and had their "waifu" as their profile pic for almost everything? The one who cursed their superiors, ran around like ninjas, and begged their mothers to take them to McDonald's everyday?

If you did not encounter such a person;

You were most likely that person.

Now these people go by many different names; weeaboos, dorks, ultra nerds, shut-ins, gemini, 12 year olds, no hope for the success of natural selection, fake gamers, but there is one name that triumphs over such labels...

"Gremlin".

If you have not guessed it by now, this story will follow the everyday life of a gremlin named Hana Song, AKA DVa. As a valued member of Overwatch, she possesses the capabilities of being adorable and absolutely annoying at the same time. Her skills in combat are no doubt legendary but they are nothing compared to her skills in StarCraft.

Apparently being a badass at video games qualifies someone to join an international task force to take down hostile robots. It's like sticking a prepubescent Call of Duty gamer onto an actual battlefield, expecting them to know how to use a FAMAS rifle "IRL". Either way, Hana has survived so far and it is now only a matter of whether or not her comrades can survive _her_...


	2. Chapter 2

Mothers' Ship

Hana's personal life has always been kept a secret. She dropped out of school at the age of 16 to pursue a career in gaming but that's it. She had done practically nothing to contribute to society before joining Overwatch.

Once she did join, however, she realized how alone she was. No matter how many adoring fans she had all around the world, she still cried herself to sleep every night thinking that if there's nothing missing her my life then why do those tears come at night? (definitely not a Britney song [it is]).

One day, Hana was sitting alone in the cafeteria after a long day of escorting payloads. She sat silently, eating a bowl of Frosted Flakes cereal. Upon grabbing the box of cereal to pour more sweet flakes of frost into her bowl, she noticed that the box was now empty. At that moment, she broke. She sobbed hysterically and pulled out her light gun and began shooting about in a rage. Her tantrum was worse than Reaper's ultimate. Thankfully, Winston was there to use his Barrier Projector against her gunfire. A few other Overwatch members huddled up with him inside the bubble and watched in utter shock and confusion.

"What in tarnation…" McCree the gay cowboy muttered.

"And I thought I was socially awkward…" Winston the Furry, er, gorilla commented.

As they continued to watch the girl single-handedly destroy their base's food court, Dr. Angela Ziegler, known as Mercy to her cohorts, entered the room.

"Oh mein Gott!" She exclaimed. She had just gotten back from buying fast food for herself.

"Mercy, look out!" Genji the cyborg ninja with a nice ass called out from between McCree's legs.

"She's going to take out my barrier if she continues this!" Winston shouted in distress.

Angela placed her hands on her hips and asked, "Are you really afraid of this girl?" She then sighed, "Observe." She calmly flew over to Hana and placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. Hana spun around and almost shot Angela by accident yet her gun was punched out of her hand. Winston took down his barrier and the men cautiously went back to their seats but kept watch of what was to happen.

"Hana," The angel-like being spoke to the girl, "What happened?"

"I...I ran out of Tony's cereal and...and I feel like no one here likes me…" Hana rubbed away her tears with her fist.

Angela frowned, "That's not true...we all like you! Right?" She looked at the men in the room. When they had unsure looks on their faces, she gave them a you-better-agree-with-me-or-I'm-not-healing-you-in-our-next-competition look. They knew she was their best healer so they faked smiles and nodded a bit too flamboyantly in agreement.

"See? They all like you! And you know what?" She pulled out a bag of McDonald's that she was hiding behind her back, "You can have my food...I heard this is your favorite anyway."

Hana snatched the bag and looked inside. There were two cheeseburgers, large fries, and an apple pie. She was on cloud nine and she had this guardian angel to thank for it.

"Oh my based god…" Hana gasped, "You...you are Mom."

"I'm glad you- wait...what?"

"You're my mommy now." Hana concluded before taking a seat and munching away at her food.

Mercy was utterly confused and she wanted a clear answer, "Your 'mommy'? Hana, I'm just a support character-"

"You saved me...you showed me what it's like to be loved," Hana gazed up at her while a glob of ketchup decorated her upper lip, "And for that...I adopt you as my mother."

From that day forward, Angela had to accept the burden of caring for a gremlin. Hana moved in with her and rarely left the house (except during official operations). It was not an easy job for Angela but it had its rewards. Sometimes, Hana would clean the house yet she usually ended up programming her mech to do it for her. Other times, Hana would do the laundry but she was too lazy to divide the whites from the colors; That usually explains why Mercy is rarely seen in her white uniform anymore. If Angela was truly blessed, Hana would actually share her french fries. Hana was very active and the most she ever slept was for 3 hours a day. She was demanding, loud, and full of so much unnecessary energy; at this point, Angela never had any time for herself.

Taking care of Hana eventually took a toll on poor Angela. She began to slack off in missions due to the lack of sleep as Hana would yell at little kids while playing Battlefield 4 in the middle of almost every night. Reinhardt, the Renaissance fair reject, took notice of how exhausted Mercy always was and recommended that she look for some help as she was an inexperienced single "mom".

Hana, unlike her mommy, still did well during missions. In fact, she had been thriving ever since she adopted Angela. She had more self confidence in herself and was in a much better mood. During a defense operation in Egypt, she began taking out enemies from left and right. She seemed almost unstoppable until a tank chained her mech and shot it down. Usually, she would have no trouble defending herself with her trusty light gun but to her dismay, she felt herself freezing up in the middle of battle from an endothermic blaster. This was the end of DVa. She knew that there was no way out of this. Her life flashed before her eyes and frankly most of it just consisted of sitting on her bed, staring at the television screen with a game controller in her hand. As all seemed lost, she heard the sounds of loud occasional booming noises around her. Since her eyes were the only parts of her body that could move, they darted around to see where the shots were coming from.

She then heard the yell, "Rocket Barrage incoming!" And the area was suddenly surrounded in pulsating flames. The tank, the walking freezer, and other nearby enemies were no more and the ice that had encased Hana melted away. She turned and looked up once freed. Descending like a bird trying to land but is kinda awkward at it, there before her was Fareeha Amari, AKA Pharah. Her blue, metallic suit was a sight to behold and one that Hana would never forget.

"Put your security in my hands." Pharah spoke proudly.

"Mommy."

"Excuse me, what?" Fareeha raised her brows.

"You're gonna be my mommy too." Hana started nodding.

"Look, I was just being a good teammate and trying to help you out...besides, aren't you legally an adult?"

"Do I _look_ like one?"

Fareeha paused and stared at the girl for a long moment. Her thrusts finally recharged and she used her jump jet to deliver herself high up into the air so she could avoid such a ridiculous conversation. She hoped Hana would forget about it and move on to some other female to call "mommy".

She didn't.

"This is absurd!" Fareeha banged her metallic fist against her superior's desk. She had returned to headquarters after the mission and was appalled by some newly altered information, "It says here that Hana Song is on file as my daughter! How is that possible?!"

The generic unnamed superior shrugged their shoulders, "I really don't know and I don't care...I just wanna get home and watch _Breaking Omnic_ tonight. Just...go talk to her and Mercy."

"Why Mercy?"

"Don't you know? She's Hana's official mom too."

Fareeha immediately went to visit Mercy's residence. The support mom answered the door and was surprised to see one of her patients.

"Pharah! Here for a checkup?" Mercy asked while wearing a maid outfit.

"What's with the outfit, first of all?" Pharah asked with concern.

"Oh this? Hana said it makes me look 'moe' when I clean…" Mercy also revealed her feather duster, "Don't know what that means but please, come in! We rarely get visitors."

"It's best if we speak out here." Pharah said in a serious tone. She showed Angela the official paperwork and pointed out the guardian status between her and Hana.

"Oh Gott sei dank!" Angela pulled her inside, "Finally, someone who can help me take care of her!"

Pharah was shocked and retaliated, "N-no! I am not going to be a part of this game or roleplay or whatever this is!"

Mercy let go of Pharah and looked at her somewhat submissively. She didn't like to be shouted at.

Pharah changed her tone and tried to speak as calmly as possible, "Look...this is all just so strange and...I'm not fit to be a mother for anyone at any age. So I'm sorry." She turned away from the doctor.

"But Amari...I need you…" Angela spoke in a disheartened voice. It seemed to grab the Egyptian's attention. "You have no idea how happy I would be if someone could help me take care of Hana...I've been struggling to sleep, eat, and do practically anything for myself anymore. But you know why I do it? Because I think I do care about her as if she were my own."

Pharah looked at her sympathetically and scratched her head. She was now conflicted. She didn't want to be a mother to such a crazy abomination but at the same time she knew that Angela could not continue taking care of her on her own.

Fareeha gave a heavy sigh and crossed her arms, "Fine! Fine. I mean, I can't change the official files anytime soon anyway-"

"Oh danke danke danke!" Mercy hugged the woman, "If you would like...you can live here with us! You can have my room and I can sleep on the couch!"

"That won't be necessary. Hana can live with me every other few days so you can have a break."

This turned out to be a horrible idea. Within the first few days, Hana almost destroyed Pharah's home because Pharah refused to buy the girl any McDonald's as their meats were not halal certified. Fareeha immediately packed her belongings and returned to Mercy's home.

"Okay, I will live here with you." Pharah gave in.

"Yay! My two mommies live together now!" Hana exclaimed, "Conservatives can suck it!"

Angela giggled and sighed in content, "This is certainly going to be interessant…"


	3. Chapter 3

Dad is a Joke

Fareeha, Angela, and Hana were the perfectly imperfect family. Everyday brought a new challenge and not the kind that DVa brags about 24/7. Despite this, the co-mothering system seemed to working much more efficiently than when Angela worked alone. Fareeha was still a bit hard-headed and not very patient when it came to Hana as she seemed to be the strict rule-maker of the household yet this helped balance the personalities between herself and Ziegler. They had their disagreements but always ended up finding a suitable solution.

Something that seemed to be on the Angela's mind lately was the introduction of some sort of male figure to Hana's life.

"Amari...do you think that...DVa should have a 'father figure'?" Angela asked one morning as she watched Hana sitting on the living room floor, playing with Bionicles.

Fareeha looked a her questionably and asked with some offense, "What? You don't think two 'mothers' are good enough…"

"I don't mean it in that way!" She shook her head, "It's just that...I've noticed Hana is unable to interact with men."

"That's absurd. I grew up without a father figure and behold. I'm completely fine...then again, my mother and I did not have the best relationship when I grew older…" She looked aside.

Angela frowned and parted her lips to give her some sign of reassurance. Before she could utter a word, their communication devices went off and Athena's voice could be heard online.

 _[Angela Ziegler and Hana Song are needed in Egypt. Defend the point at the Temple of Anubis]_

Hana groaned, "Uuuuuuuughhhhhhh, again? This is the 3rd time this week!" She kicked away her bionicle creations.

"Look on the bright side! We must be doing well for them to want us back~" Angela spoke optimistically. As she and Hana were heading out the door, she looked back at Fareeha and referred to their previous conversation, "You're right. I'm sure Hana is fine with just us."

"C'mon, Mom! We're gonna be late!" Hana said as she climbed into her mech outside the front lawn.

Fareeha watched the two from the front door and she said in a gentle tone, "Good luck out there, Doktor."

The enemy team showed no mercy. Their agents were fast and powerful and the defense team was having trouble keeping them off their point. DVa's mech was struggling to stand a chance against the oncoming blasts and she cursed as it began to run low on power. Thankfully, Mercy was there to assist. She used her Caduceus staff to heal the mech as well as other allies nearby.

Every five seconds she would hear DVa requesting, "I need...healing!"

"I know Hana! I'm on it!" She responded while flying back over to the weeb. Just as when they thought they were pushing the enemies back, she felt shots coming from behind. She was struck in the back by shotgun blasts and had no choice but to take cover, as most of her teammates had fallen except for DVa. Hana evacuated her mech and hid as Mercy was left to her own demise. Her health was exceedingly low and she looked at the enemy in fear. She closed her eyes in defeat yet heard the saving words, "Tactical Visor Activating!"

The enemy approaching her retreated as his comrades fell to Soldier 76's aimbotting. He rushed over to Angela and stuck his biotic field into the ground beneath their feet, "Heal up. You're going to be okay, Doc."

Mercy's health returned at a rapid rate and she used her blue damage boost stream to assist in his kills as a way to return the favor. She knew him to be Jack Morrison, one of Overwatch's oldest members.

"Mom! I need heal-" Hana shouted until she turned a corner and saw her mother assisting some masked old guy. She seemed frustrated yet soon she was able to call in a new mech and return to the front lines.

Their team eventually succeeded and were able to defend point A the whole time. They praised each other and returned to headquarters where they could relax and celebrate their small victory. Mercy immediately went over to Soldier 76 and DVa followed her mother in caution.

Mercy smiled and said to the man, "I just wanted to thank you for healing me out there...Everyone seems to think that my health restores immediately when really it takes a long time; at least too long for combat."

"I'm just doin' my job," He replied in his raspy voice.

"Has anyone ever told you that you look like a colorful Call of Duty protagonist?" Hana asked curiously.

"Actually..yeah."

"Okay, how about your visor? Pulling some sort of X-men Cyclops get up on us?"

"Alright, kid, eno-"

"You kinda sound like that Gato guy from Naruto…"

"What do you want from me?" He seemed somewhat irritated by the comments and questions.

"I...want a dad." She admitted.

Angela's eyes widened and she seemed somewhat embarrassed so she looked at Soldier 76 and reassured, "You're perhaps one of the first men she has really gotten to speak to...She's just confused-"

"No, I'm not! I heard you and bird mom talking earlier...And I think Soldier 69-"

"76…" He corrected and blushed from under his mask.

"'76', would make a great dad."

"You don't even know me...besides, I'm not really the fatherly type."

"Believe in yourself," Hana encouraged, "Look within you...find those crappy dad jokes."

"'Dad jokes'?..." He repeated. The phrase seemed to have triggered a memory deep inside his brain's limbic system. He saw himself as a young boy looking up to his own father. In his memory, he had asked his own dad in excitement, "Did you get the hunting gear?"

His father sighed and replied, "I tried looking for the camouflage clothes you wanted...but couldn't find them…" He had a stupid grin on his face which indicated his attempt at making a dry and somewhat smartass joke.

Young Jack Morrison gave his dad an awkward chuckle before sending his mind back to present time. He almost jumped in his seat yet calmed when he realized that he was still just with Mercy and the gremlin. Hana stared at him in anticipation; her gazed seemed to burn through his visor.

"I...don't got any…" He replied and looked away, "I'm sorry…"

Hana looked down and sighed, "I guess I won't have a dad to teach me how to golf or fish or-"

"Did you say...golf?" He paused with a spark of interest.

"Yeah...we have a golf course near our house in Switzerland." She replied as she took a seat and sucked on a box of Hi-C juice.

"I...I love golf…" He confessed as he turned to look at her.

Hana stopped her loud annoying suction and looked over at him with raised brows. She gave a cheeky grin and said, "If you be my dad...you can play allllll the golf you want! How about that?"

"Deal." He responded without hesitation.

Angela smiled and all she could think about was having more help with Hana. She was excited to tell Fareeha the news but then asked, "So...are you going to move in with us?"

"No...but there are many reasons why I want to visit Switzerland...the flag is a big plus." He almost chortled beneath his mask.

Angela did not seem to get it and she replied, "Well...Yes, it's a cross but...it's nothing to get too excited abo-"

Hana shushed her and said in awe, "No...that's it. That's his dad joke. He's trying his best."


	4. Chapter 4

Mothers' Love, Father's Care

Arriving at the Zurich household was Hana's new father, Jack Morrison. Fareeha looked quite addled as to why he was chosen yet Mercy explained that he's the perfect, stereotypical American sitcom dad. He was all dressed up in his golf apparel yet his mask and visor still covered his face.

"Why are you still wearing your mask and stuff?" Hana questioned his midlife crisis.

"Why are you still wearing your mech headset?" He asked in return.

Hana gave a slight smirk and replied in an impressed tone, "Touche…"

Mercy stepped inside and offered the soldier, "Morrison...would you like anything to eat or drink?"

"No thanks, I think I'll head straight to the golf course from here."

"What golf course?" Hana asked.

Jack spun around and had the girl in his sights, "What do you mean? You said you have a golf course here...we made a deal!"

"Oh, we don't have one," Hana snickered, "In fact, the closest golf course is like 35 kilometers from here."

"You said it was near your house!" He growled in irritation.

"Yeah well...it's not so you're stuck with me!" She smiled coyly.

"Nope. I'm leaving." He turned away to begin walking out the door.

Mercy looked saddened and said, "Halt! Bitte! You don't have to leave! You just got here!"

"You should have thought of that before choosing not to tell me that you guys don't actually have a golf course nearby."

Fareeha stood silently, watching the three interact in amusement.

"Look, I'm sorry...I just wanted Hana to have a father…" Angela had a guilty look on her face, "I know she technically doesn't need one...but I feel like you two could really get along. Just give her a chance..."

Hana stared up at him with big dark eyes. They practically sucked the hopes and dreams out of him like a black hole wandering a starlit galaxy.

Morrison was so perturbed by the stare that he rushed back inside to avoid her sight saying, "Alright! Alright. I'll stay...but I'm leaving tonight back for North America. I already bought my plane tickets for a round trip."

"In the meantime, make me dinner!" Hana demanded.

"It's only 3 in the afternoon…"

"My naptime is at 5 and then after that, I'll be grinding on World of Warcraft all night so you have an hour to get moving! You can cook right?"

"On a grill."

Hana's face lit up, "That's such a dad thing! C'mon! We got one outside!"

The girl walked Morrison to the back porch and Angela and Fareeha watched from the kitchen window inside. They looked content since they finally had a moment away from her shenanigans.

"Peace…" Fareeha began.

"...And quiet." Angela added with a gentle smile. The two shared a giggle and took their seats at a small table nearby.

"I hope to Ra they don't set anything on fire out there." Fareeha chuckled.

"If so, my Caduceus can also be used as a fire extinguisher!" Angela informed in reassurance.

"Really? You are full of surprises aren't you?" The phrase almost seemed flirtatious thus Angela simply blushed in response.

Morrison and Hana's muffled voices could be heard outside as the two argued on what to make for dinner. Hana kept referencing episodes of _Chopped Grill Masters_ as sources of inspiration but the man rejected the suggestions immediately.

"Let's just agree on some grilled hot dogs, how about that?"

" _And_ burgers!" Hana added.

"Does Ana-I mean, Pharah eat meat?"

Hana paused and cocked her head curiously, "Who's Ana?"

"No one. Let's just get these franks and burgers on the grill…" He quickly diverted the conversation and began slapping the meats onto the charred hatched lines of the grill.

Hana still pondered on who this Ana person was so the best option to get answers was to ask her moms.

"MOMS!" She sat on the ground and yelled as loudly as possible. It was loud enough that little bird Ganymede must have heard it all the way over in Germany.

Jack jumped at her loud yell and shouted to get her attention, "Sweet cheese and crackers! Just walk inside like a normal kid and get them!"

"Okay Dad!" Hana happily accepted his advice and walked inside. She saw her mothers' faces near each other yet she didn't really notice so she alerted them, "Mommies! I have a question!"

The two women jumped out of their seats, snapping out of the blooming trance they were sharing.

"What! What is it?" Angela whipped out her staff and instinctively waved it from side to side towards any unknown danger.

"Who's Ana?" The girl asked in a small voice.

"Anna the Disney Princess?" Angela replied curiously.

"No."

"Anna Karenina?" Fareeha joined the guessing game.

"No. Dad mentioned an Ana by name."

Fareeha had a feeling she knew who she was referring to and stopped contributing to the conversation.

Angela noticed the woman's expression and she fibbed, "I-I'm sorry...but I am not sure who he was referring to, Dear." The familiar chime of her and Fareeha's communications device went off and simultaneously the desktop in their study did as well. The three of them decided to check out what was going on at the computer as it provided more visual information.

Athena's voice announced, _[Angela Ziegler and Fareeha Amari are needed in El Dorado to stop an enemy escort]_

Angela sighed, "Second day in a row...fourth time this week…"

Fareeha looked at her companion with empathy and joined the voice channel saying, "Requesting a new healer."

"No, it's okay Fareeha...I can go," Angela reassured, "Don't worry about me."

"Of course I should worry about you! How will I take care of _her_ if you're gone?"

"You have Morrison now," Angela chuckled.

"But he isn't you…" Fareeha stated in a softer tone.

 _[Checking healer availability]_ Athena's loading screen appeared as she processed any available healer information as well as another possible hero to join as there was an open space. The loading was taking too long and they only had less than 10 minutes to get to their destination.

"Amari, I'll be okay." Angela placed a hand on her shoulder, "Let's not waste any time."

Fareeha could not argue with the woman any further so she gave a nod and went to her room to get ready. Angela left for a separate room to get dressed into a fresh outfit and now Hana was all alone with the computer.

"What about me?" Hana looked around. She looked at the hero information, wondering if a tank was needed. To her disappointment, there were already a tank on the team. She justified the decision to herself, "I needed to rest up anyway…"

Soon, her angelic mother returned and said, "Okay Sweetie, your mommies are going to leave you with dad. If anything happens to me, make sure I still look young and beautiful in my casket."

"Roger!" Hana saluted.

She looked over at her other mother as she walked in and Fareeha simply stated, "Don't burn the house down."

"Can't make any promises!"

The women left the house and Pharah jumped high into the air with Mercy trailing behind. Each heroes' city had a discreet location where Overwatch members would go to whenever they were called to a mission. There they would encounter a teleporter which would send them to their assigned location. The teleporter would only stay up before and during missions in case another hero was summoned or needed to be kicked.

In the meantime, Hana sat with her father outside eating hot dogs and burgers on the porch. She savored every bite and scarfed down every single item in front of her. It was some miracle that this child wasn't obese due to her diet of gluttonous proportions. It only took her a few minutes to eat everything before giving a large belch.

"Hana!" Jack seemed to scold but he added, "That deserves a 10."

Hana giggled, "My moms never like it when I burp! I'm so glad to have an inappropriate dad like you! But now I'm tired."

"Already?"

"Yeah! My naptime is soon so come tuck me in." She grabbed his hand and walked him upstairs to her bedroom. One glance at her room and one could already tell that she was a weeaboo shut-in; Her walls were covered with anime posters and wall scrolls, figurines of various innocent and scandalous natures posed upon shelves, her bed was adorned with plush characters and dakimakuras, and her book shelf was filled with blu-ray DVDs and manga. It was practically a case of culture shock for this American country boy but if it meant that the girl was going to fall asleep and not bother him for Lord knows how long, then he was willing to get this over with.

Hana pushed off some plushies and made her way under the covers. She looked up at him with a cat-like smile and demanded, "Tell me a naptime story!"

"You're not serious…" His forehead wrinkled.

"Aren't I always?"

He sighed and took a seat on the edge of the bed, "Okay...what kind of story?"

"Anything that comes to mind!"

He pondered for a moment and then began, "A long time ago...there was a young country boy who dreamed of joining the military-"

"I said a story not an autobiography…" She interrupted in annoyance.

"Fine! Once upon a time, there was a princess-"

"Yaaaaaawn!"

"What the hell kind of story do you want from me?"

"Anything but that!"

He thought long and hard and suddenly, an amazing story idea came to him, "Space. The final frontier…No human would have ever drea-"

Hana suddenly began to snore. She really was passed out within seconds.

"Huh...well I know what story to tell her now." He stood and stretched. His flight was not for another 5 hours so he decided to make himself at home.

El Dorado is undoubtedly a beautiful place so it is quite the shame that none of the heroes could truly experience it. Either way, they still had the opportunity to come here when necessary even if blood was to be shed.

"I've got my eye on you." Mercy spoke encouragingly to Pharah.

"Thank you." The Egyptian smiled back. It seemed that there was only five members present on their team which made her grow concerned, "Where is our sixth hero?"

"It doesn't matter," Zarya the Russian Tank responded while standing near the payload, "Back in my country...we would have one hero fighting per city."

"I highly doubt that…" Pharah muttered.

"We have balance in our team. No need to worry." Hanzo the Japanese archer stated wisely from atop a building.

McCree laughed in response, "Sure keep thinkin' that way...once I had to go up against a team full of omnics and their healer! Let's say just say that didn't look so dandy for us 'balanced' teammates…"

Hanzo rolled his eyes and pulled back on his bow string, ready to fire at any given moment.

The setup timer went off and the enemy team was approaching. Everyone did their part on defending the escort and even though there were a few drawbacks, they still managed to keep their enemies at bay.

"My ultimate is ready!" Pharah announced before jet jumping high into the air.

Mercy flew up and boosted her damage, "Ready!"

"Rocket Barrage In-"

A loud bang from a sniper rifle ripped through the air, abruptly silencing the ultimate. Pharah fell from the sky and hit the ground hard below. Mercy gasped and landed next to her.

"No no no!" Mercy was fearful as she rolled her teammate onto her back. The life in Fareeha was quickly fading. Mercy's ultimate was still at 87% so she pulled out her blaster and began shooting at nearby enemies. Time was running out as she desperately charged her ultimate and the second it hit 100%, she shouted with tears in her eyes, "Heroes Never Die!"

Pharah and even other fallen members nearby were revived and they immediately returned to battle as if nothing happened. The enemies were blasted away and the two women were safe.

"Thank you, Angela…" Pharah spoke sincerely. She looked ahead and was determined to finally finish off anymore enemies however, another loud bang was heard. This time Pharah ducked, avoiding the shot, but behind her, a thud followed. She looked back at Mercy and was appalled to see that she had been struck in the hip, hindering her ability to move. Pharah had to act quickly so she picked up the woman as more sniper bullets followed every step she attempted to make.

"I see the sniper!" Hanzo shouted and he took this opportunity to cover them with his arrows.

"What percent is your health at?" Pharah asked her partner in concern.

"T-two…" Mercy weakly replied and then smiled, "Second day in a row...wounded greatly…"

The sudden eerie sing song voice was heard creeping in the distance, "I seee youuuu…"

The infamous sniper Widowmaker aimed at the two through her scope and Hanzo was nowhere to be seen.

Pharah stood between her and Mercy and shouted, "Do your worst, you Insect!"

"Arachnid, ma cherie…" She corrected. Her index finger pressed against the trigger until...Lights out. She had been tranquilized with a sleep dart.

Pharah looked confused especially when a glass object shattered behind her.

"Heal up! I can handle her from here!" An older hijabi sniper said to them.

"Mom? What are you doing here? I thought you were back in Egypt!" Pharah replied.

The old woman, Ana Amari, put her hands on her hips, "Oh you know...I came here to knit and play bingo with the locals! What do you think I'm doing here? Someone requested for a healer and there was an open space! Be happy I saved your friend here!"

Widowmaker awoke from her sleep and she looked angered as she aimed her scope at them once more before quickly being put back to sleep with yet another dart.

"Thank you by the way!" Mercy said in appreciation, "You should really teach me some of your healing tricks."

"I'll think about it," The woman chortled, "Now get a move on, abnatay. There are only a few seconds left. I think I'm having fun with my old friend here." She looked up at the building, waiting for the woman who stole her eye to wake up again.

"We'll meet you back at HQ then!" Mercy called to her as they headed back to the teleporter, "Perhaps you can come by our place at some point and spend time with our daughter as well!"

"'Daughter'?" Ana repeated in utter shock before being struck in the head with Widowmaker's venom mine.


	5. Chapter 5

Grandma's Baklava

The three women sat in the HQ lobby in total awkward silence. Pharah and Mercy were sitting next to each other on one couch as Ana sat on the couch right across from them with crossed arms. She needed some sort of explanation for what was said back on the field.

"So Fareeha…" Ana began with a stern look on her face, "You have a daughter?"

"Yes." Angela answered nervously for her companion.

"No!" Fareeha contrasted, "Well...at least not a biological daughter…"

"Your daughter regardless..it says here on your file," Ana lifted up Pharah's paperwork, "So you adopted her?"

"Yes." Angela answered once again.

"No... _She_ adopted us." Fareeha tried to get the info straight.

"What's the difference?"

"The difference is that she adopted us against our will! But…We've learned to live with her."

Ana was puzzled, unsure as what to believe, and she looked down at the file once again; studying it over and over. The corner of her lips descended into a frown and she asked in a quiet voice, "Is this payback for all those years that we stopped speaking?..."

Fareeha's brows tilted and she went to sit next to her, "No mother...that's not it at all."

Angela could see how close the two were despite their differences in the past. She remained in her seat and pulled out her smartphone. She went into her photos and lightly smiled when she found the one she wanted to show. She turned her phone sideways to make the horizontal photo fullscreen and she sat on the other side of Ana before handing it over.

She spoke softly, "Here's a picture of the three of us…"

The picture was taken the week before right after a successful mission. Angela was on the right, Fareeha on the left, and Hana in the middle, holding the phone to take the group selfie. They were all grinning in their individual manners and Hana was even holding up a peace sign against her forehead with her free hand. They all looked very happy.

Ana gently held the phone in her wrinkled hands and smiled, "How beautiful…I don't think I have ever seen Fareeha smile in a picture since she was young."

"Mom," Fareeha chuckled, "I'm not always so cold and brooding...I'm just always focused. _You_ try shooting rocket launchers while flying with jet wings."

Ana lightly laughed and then an idea came to mind, "How about the three of you come to Egypt to visit me and I will prepare you all a traditional homemade dinner, how about that?"

"That sounds wonderful!" Angela clasped her hands together as her wings raised.

Fareeha's eyes almost sparkled, "How could I pass up an opportunity to eat your delicious meals?"

"Mumtaz! Just let me know when you're free so I can prepare the food ahead of time," Ana concluded before taking a stand, "Now I must go check on that Archer boy...his bow didn't seem to wager against the sniper rifle today." She pulled out her biotic grenade so she could smash it against the wounded hero.

When Angela and Fareeha returned home, they told Hana the news and looked very excited. Hana got excited as well when they mentioned that she was going to meet her "Grandmother" but they did not give a specific name. All they could think about was all the food they were going to eat. They scheduled the dinner for that friday which was just in a few days.

Finally, when the day came, Angela secretly packed a pink bunny-iconed luggage for Hana to take to Ana's house. Fareeha and Angela thought it would be great for Hana to spend the night at Ana's and get to bond with her (as well as simply have time for themselves). They contacted HQ and requested a teleporter be up for them so they could travel to Egypt in a second's notice. The tech team accepted and minutes later, the family found themselves back in Egypt, Fareeha's home territory. They ended up in Cairo which was Ana's base of operations. Very few Overwatch members knew her location as she liked to be kept hidden; it was like a natural instinct for her.

The warm sandy landscape against the large technologically advanced buildings gave the city an amber glow. Fareeha took a deep breath and took in the nostalgic vibes. She had not been to Cairo for a very long time; she lived in Giza for most of her adult life until she became a parent to Hana. Fareeha was lost in thought and was standing in the middle of the market street they were currently in.

"Mom." Hana stood in front of Fareeha, trying to snap her out, "Mom."

"Let her be, Hana...She's just taking in the city." Mercy admired her companion.

"Well she should stop, it's weird." The girl began waving her hands in front of her distracted mom's face.

Fareeha finished up the reel of memories in her head and she looked down at Hana saying, "Let's go then."

They knock at Ana's door and wait patiently for the old woman to answer. There was an eye slot on the door and it quickly slid open.

"Password." The one-eyed lady requested before letting them in.

"'Password'? You never told us a password…" Mercy replied in worry.

"I didn't?"

Fareeha sighed, "No, you did not. It's just us, 'Um."

"If you say so," The old woman chuckled as a series of locks, keys, and other sounds could be heard unlocking from the other side, "Please, come in! Just make sure no one is watching…"

Hana rushed inside first and when she saw Ana she said, "Heyyy, wait a minute...I know you! You were my healer that wouldn't heal my mech all the way!"

"You're in a mech, dear! It's suppose to take a lot of damage! I can't be shooting metal the whole match," Ana laughed, "But it's nice to finally meet you outside of a battle."

Regardless, Hana was in awe of the decoration. She did not expect such a mundane exterior to contain an almost regal interior. It smelled of food and incense and already had a very homely feeling to it. Fareeha looked around and took note of the areas that were changed and kept the same from when she was young.

"Set your items in the living room and go ahead into the dining room; I'll bring the food to the table," Ana instructed. The ladies did as they were told and took their seats on some soft cushions that surrounded a circular table.

Old lady Amari soon arrived and began setting traditional Egyptian foods on the table. Koshari, baladi, and ful medames were just a few of the many savory platters that were presented. Fareeha was the first to dig in; she could not hold back her desperation to finally eat her mother's home cooked foods.

Hana was amused by Pharah's actions and she cheered, "Heck yeah!" She herself began to dig in and at the very first bite that she swallowed, she could feel her soul leave her body and ascend to a greater place; she felt that this food was that of the gods, "Oh great Akatosh...this is so amazing!"

Angela agreed, "It is very different than the food from my homeland...but nonetheless, it is _köstlich_!"

"I have no idea what that means...but thank you!" Old Amari replied with a chuckle, "Fareeha use to eat this all the time when she was just a girl...Sometimes, Reinhardt would join us and eat all of the bread! He was like a father to her...still is, correct?"

Fareeha felt a little embarrassed being talked about yet she answered calmly, "I do look up to him, yes...He hasn't changed a bit in fact."

Mercy smiled and commented , "Recently, we were able to get Hana a father."

Fareeha suddenly choked on her soup and Ana stopped what she was doing.

"Are you telling me...that there is a man involved here as well?..." Ana asked in shock.

Hana slurped away at her own soup and swallowed to answer, "Yeah! It's the Halo dude with the laser eyes."

"What?"

"She meant to say Jack Morrison." Angela clarified.

"Morrison?" Ana almost scoffed, "So Fareeha is sleeping with him?!"

Angela lightly gasped and attempted to shield Hana's ears with her hands, despite them already being covered with her pink headset.

"WoAH! WOAH! When did I-when did I ever say that I was sleeping with _anyone_?" Fareeha was so appalled by the constant misunderstanding, "We forgot to mention that Hana adopted him as well...she wanted a father and so...Soldier 76 was her next victim."

"He is very dad-like in general," Angela tried to help defend her companion, "And he even saved me from getting killed on the field!"

"Morrison? A father?" Ana laughed, "I knew he would end up with a kid but...not like this!"

"So...you're not mad?" Fareeha confirmed.

Ana sighed, "I am not mad about you being a mother or Morrison being a father...I am just irritated that no one, not even my own daughter, tells me anything anymore! Fareeha, I want you to be open with me; tell me all of your troubles whether I can help you or not. I still want to be involved in your life...we've been separated for far too long and I don't want that again...especially now that you have this lovely and somewhat jumbled family."

Fareeha understood her words and nodded, "We want you involved just as much as, Mother."

"Soooo, can I start calling you Granny now?" Hana finally hopped into the conversation.

"'Granny'? That makes me sound rather old," Ana joked, "Here in Egypt, we say 'grandmother' as _Sitto_ or _Tita_."

"I'll probably forget those...Ooh! What if I gave you like a gamertag? Like...GMaw!"

"Oh great Anubis…" Fareeha covered her forehead in embarrassment of their nerd of a daughter.

"Well, if that's what the kids say nowadays, then I'm not opposed!"

The family continued to converse and enjoy their meal. Hana stuffed herself with as much food as possible that she could not even move out of her seat to grab her 3DS. Angela and Fareeha noticed the time and concluded their stay by saying, "We will come back for Hana tomorrow! Thank you for everything!"

"Wait, I'm staying here?" Hana was unaware of the plans.

"Just for a night, Sweetie," Angela reassured, "You get to spend some time with your grandmother!"

Hana didn't know how to react and she looked back at Ana. Ana held up a bag of Jolly Ranchers (which Fareeha provided) and Hana's eyes grew, "Bye Moms! I'll be A-okay!"

"That's wonderful to hear! We'll get going then, bye!" Angela and Fareeha quickly left together leaving Hana and her grandmother alone.

As Ana fed her granddaughter candy, she asked, "So, what time do you go to bed?"

"I already had my nap today, so I'll be up all night playing online," Hana answered as she sucked on the hard cherry flavored sweet.

Ana looked discouraged as she herself was going to go to bed in less than an hour. A lightbulb popped inside her head and she asked, "Would you at least like to see your mother's childhood room?"

"Sure!" Hana hopped in place, "I bet it's real dope!" The young gremlin followed the elder down the hall and turned the corner. Fareeha's former room was small and neat yet what caught Hana's eyes were a set of figurines on a free hanging shelf up on the wall. Hana scurried over to it to more closely examine it and she saw that the figurines were that of the former Overwatch members. Young Jack, Ana, Reinhardt, Reyes, and many others posed next to each other, as if guarding the room.

Hana had the realization, "Holy crabcakes….Mom's a nerd too…"

"She had quite the obsession growing up. She tried to collect every figure she could get her hands on," Ana looked at the figurines as well; more specifically, the one of her younger self.

"I can't wait till I have action figures of me," Hana commented in excitement, "I'll look so cool next to Doomfist and my waifus!" She looked at the Ana figurine and remembered, "Oh yeah, I meant to ask...what happened to your eye?"

"Oh, you'll have to sit down for this." Ana suggested as she gestured towards the neatly made bed.

Hana hopped onto it with crossed legs and stared up at the one-eyed woman silently.

"A long time ago...when I was just in my fifties...I was a part of a hostage rescue mission. I was camping in a building with all of my equipment and a holographic disk of my young daughter. For the first time in decades, I was conflicted about what I was doing; sniping that is. Fareeha desperately wanted to join Overwatch and I forbade her from joining. I knew how dangerous it was...if _you_ were my daughter at the time, I would have never let you even touch that mech of yours."

"I would be so mad yo!" Hana commented in shock.

"Exactly! And that is how Fareeha felt...She never realized that I kept her from joining because I wanted to protect her." Amari sighed, "I asked myself 'why am I still doing this?' 'What is the point in all of this?' In any case, I had to carry out the mission despite my conflicting thoughts. Hours passed and I still had my sights in the building across from mine. It was by the grace of Ra that his beam of light revealed a brief reflection of metal out in the distance. I looked into my scope and spotted another sniper staring back at me. My soldier instincts kicked back into gear and I shot the opponent directly in their helmet. They fell back and I assumed my bullet went right through, however, I never took my eye away from them; A part of me hoped that they would not return. Dead or alive, I wanted this to be the last person I ever harmed...yet to my astonishment, they returned and with a face of a woman I had always pitied, Amelie Lacroix."

"That's Widowmaker!" Hana gasped.

Ana nodded, "Her codename describes almost every aspect of her past...except for the fact that she never wanted to _be_ a widowmaker...The poor woman had been tortured and brainwashed so much that Amelie was no longer there. I knew she would never return but...I still could not help but feel remorse for her. I hesitated to take another shot as the importance of the hostages returned to my mind...but it was too late. That hesitation cost me my good eye. She shot right through my scope and the shards of glass infiltrated the right side of my head; an indescribable pain. I lay there on the floor, pressing against my wounds with my palms as if to muffle the pain. I lay there all night and avoided any sort of communication with my teammates. I used fabric from my own uniform to wrap around my right eye to keep myself from bleeding out. It was in that moment that I decided to disappear...to have the world's greatest sniper die by the hands of another sniper. I left behind my duty, my friends, my home but worst of it all...my daughter. Perhaps it was from all the blood loss...but I thought that decision would be best for everyone without another thought."

Hana was silent. She had never heard such a heroic and tragic story in her life and she had no idea what to say.

Amari decided to lighten the mood so she commented, "Now...I'm an old pirate."

Hana smiled, "You're really badass, GMaw."

"I try to be," She chuckled and then suggested while pulling back the covers to the bed, "Now...I think it's time to get some rest."

"Huh? But I'm not tired! I got some serious StarCraft to play on my PC."

Ana looked discouraged yet another idea came to mind, "Would you like any dessert?"

"Yeah!" Hana smiled brightly.

"Sit tight...I will be right back!" Ana scurried out the room with her hunched posture. She opened her pantry and removed a circular case that was decorated with red lace. She pulled out one treat from inside and doused the rest with sleeping serum that she used in her sleep darts. She returned to the impatient Hana and offered the treat, "Try this! I made it myself."

Hana snatched it and threw it into her mouth. Her pupils dilated at the sweet, nutty, and syrupy taste and she gasped afterwards asking, "What is this glorious mana?"

"Baklava!" Ana smiled, "One of the sweetest treats in all of Egypt!"

"I want more!" Hana demanded.

"Eat all you want," The woman held out the case with the lid removed, revealing about a dozen more servings of Baklava.

Hana tossed as many treats as she could into her mouth and savored the sweet taste. Ana watched closely and was patiently waiting for the girl to show any signs of drowsiness. Finally, the girl yawned and her eyes became half-lidded.

"These are so good...that it's making me sleepy…" Hana's movements slowed as she forced another bite. Her vision grew blurry and she could hear Ana speaking in a very slowed and down deep voice saying "sweet dreams~" before passing out into a deep slumber.


	6. Chapter 6

A Conflict Ensues

It was a long week for Soldier 76. The new dad was partaking in mission after mission for the past few weeks. He was a busy man but it was well-worth it since he missed being a part of Overwatch; going solo isn't as Beyonce Knowles as everyone thinks. As his team was setting up, he was looking down at his brown billfold. Reinhardt was standing nearby and he looked over at the white-haired man in curiousity.

"What are you looking at, my friend?" The tank asked in his booming German accent.

Jack chuckled, "My kid…"

"What? I knew you got around but...I didn't know you had a child!"

"Huh? No, it's not like that!" He flipped over the billfold and showed the knight the photo. It was a picture of Hana sitting on the floor eating a family size bag of Doritos.

"DVa is your daughter? Wow! Who would have thought?"

"Yeah.." He placed the very daddly billfold in his butt pocket. The match began and Jack lifted up his rifle and began firing. He was your standard Counter-Strike protagonist who also happened to use aimbot once activated. _I've got you in my sights_ was a phrase to be reckoned with (unless you're at the higher ranks).

In the middle of the battle, a strange dark aura appeared behind him and spoke in a villainous grim voice, "Death comes…."

Soldier 76 spun around and began to fire at the familiar enemy. The black ghost flew toward him and pinned him against the wall as it materialized into Reaper, the skull masked Edgelord.

"Hello...Daddy…" Reaper tried to intimidate the man.

"You know how gay that sounds?" The soldier growled, trying to get out of his grasp.

"You're dealing a risky hand, Jack…" He disregarded the statement.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about your 'daughter'..." Reaper pulled out the billfold and opened it to the picture.

Jack looked at the photo and asked in a low voice, "How did you know?..."

"'She who has the information...has the power…'"

A pair of high heels clicked nearby and Widowmaker walked over to the men adding in her French accent, "We also know who the mothers are...we confirmed it the other day in Dorado."

"Why is that any of your business?" Jack continued to struggle which only tightened Reaper's grip.

"Because she's powerful...and she'll be of use to us…"

"What do you mean?" Jack asked in confusion, "Are you saying that you...want to take her? Wait till they hear-"

"If you utter _un mot_ to ANYONE...that little angel will be the first to fall," Widowmaker warned, "And then...the metallic bird follows...and it will not be on the field."

"There is no way in HELL that you will get near my family!" Soldier 76 barked.

Reaper gave a dark laugh, "We'll see about that…" He began to fade away and Widowmaker grappled to the nearest building. Was this some sort of bluff? How could Hana be powerful enough to even be on their radar?

"Get back here!" Soldier 76 shouted to them. He was breathing heavily and was feeling both confused and angry.

Reinhardt noticed his teammate just standing alone by himself, unaware of what had taken place, and he asked, "Are you going to fight or just stand there?"

"I have to go." The man simply responded, "McCree can fill in for me." He then sprinted off, returning to the spawn room. He knew leaving in the middle of the match would end it as a loss in his own profile but there were more important matters at hand.

Meanwhile, Hana had finally returned home from Ana's house. She had stayed an extra few days over there since she was having such a good time and her moms had some "alone time".

"GMaw is so frickin' cool!" Hana cheered as she was walking with her moms through the Egyptian base, "She gave me money! Now I can buy more Steam credits!"

"Maybe she is spoiling you more than she did with me," Fareeha chuckled.

As the three walked, Soldier 76 appeared in front of them looking exhausted from running. He had checked every base to find where they were since they had not signed in for the past few days. Sweat dripped from his scarred forehead and behind his visor were weak eyes.

"Jack! You look dehydrated! Do you require some water?" Angela offered in a caring tone.

"I...need you…" He said between breaths.

Angela almost blushed at the oddly worded comment, "...For a checkup? You're not due for one until-"

"No...I need to speak to you alone."

"Oh, uh...as you wish." Angela glanced over at Fareeha.

Fareeha crossed her arms and spoke defensively, "If you have something to say to her…don't be afraid to say it in front of me."

Hana looked between the three of her parents, wondering what was going on.

"This isn't something we can all collectively talk about," Soldier replied in frustration, "It's just going to be between us...you stay with Hana and keep her close." He walked up to Angela and added, "Please."

The delicate woman looked up at him and nodded before having him lead the way to wherever he wished for them to talk.

"What's going on?" Hana asked, "This looks like something out of a Soap Opera."

Fareeha shook her head, "I have no idea what's going on...I'm trying my best to keep myself from jumping to conclusions."

Soldier walked around the base with Angela and he seemed uncertain of where they could speak.

"Can't we just speak in the dining hall? The break room?" Angela began to suggest, "We might as well speak in a closet."

"That's it! Where's the nearest Janitor's closet?" He turned to look at her.

She placed her hands on her hips, "If this is sarcasm...I'm finding it rather rude."

He grabbed her wrist and directed, "There's one near the bathrooms, we'll go in there." They turn a few corners and find themselves in a long chrome hallway. The janitor's closet is right next to the bathrooms as he anticipated and Jack allows the woman to enter inside first before joining her. It's dark and crowded, so much so that Angela could feel his body pressed against hers. His visor turned on so now their only light source was a red glow.

"Jack…" Angela spoke with uncertainty.

"There's something I need to tell you...but no one must hear us," He spoke in a low yet serious tone, "This is one of the only rooms where there are no cameras or audio devices…So this will just be between you and me…"

Angela swallowed hard and she could feel her heart pounding. This is so sudden of him. She always viewed him as her comrade but...perhaps he wanted to be something more than that. He places his hands on her shoulders and she almost flinches at the touch. Her sensitivity levels were rising at excessive speeds. He leans in closely and parts his lips as if to whisper something. Angela did not retract from him but she does not lean towards him; a part of her wanted to see where this was going.

The closet door suddenly opens and light fills the room. Angela gasps but Jack gently covers her mouth. They both turn to look at the intruder. At first, they don't see anyone but upon looking down, they are greeted with Torbj **ö** rn. He was certainly not expecting to see them there especially since he kept his special cans of oil in room.

"I didn't expect matin' season to come so early this year," The short creep chuckled.

"We're having a very important conversation right now…" Jack responded.

"Sure ye ar'" The little person raised a brow. He chuckled and grabs the cans of oil before heading back to his turret room.

Soldier sighed and then turned his focus back towards Angela, "Now, where were we-"

"You know what Jack?" Angela stepped back an inch since that's as far as she could move, "I'm done here...if you wish to speak with me, you may do so in my office or at my home." She opened the door and squeezed her way out.

"Wait! But this is important!" Jack called out to her.

"Fareeha and I had an important 'conversation' the other night," Angela rebuked as she walked away, "You'll have to be as 'talkative' as her to grab my interest."

Soldier's brows furrowed with a puzzled look and he sighed once again. What can he do now? His only choice was to be an overprotective father for Hana; at least until Reaper and his gang give up. For now, he headed back home to get some sort of rest.

The next day came and Hana was wearing her pink bunny onesie to the base. She pulled up her tablet and began playing Heroes of the Storm before logging in to her Overwatch profile to assign herself to a mission.

Before she could even click the "confirm" button, Jack appears out of nowhere and grabs her hand saying, "Hey Kiddo!"

Hana jumps, "Dad! You freaked me out!"

"Sorry about that...what are you playing?" He pretended to be interested.

"Heroes of the Storm...what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be having a day off or something?"

"I'm here because I want to spend the day off with my daughter."

"Sounds fake but okay," She replies with an odd look on her face, "I have to go on a mission today so...we can hang out afterwards." She brought the mission profile back up on her screen.

He quickly closes out of it for her and says, "You get another day off!"

"C'mon, Dad! I just wanna hop in my Mech and shoot some noobs!" Hana groaned.

"I know but you can always do that in your Call of Halo games."

"First of all, wow, you're so off. Second of all, Mom and Mama are mad at you right now and they'll get mad if they see me talking to you." Hana looked back down at her tablet.

"What did I do?"

"You 'shared a bucket' with Mom; at least that's what Torbj **ö** rn has been telling everyone," Hana replied.

"That's an odd thing to say...but I swear, she and I were just talking," Soldier 76 tried to clear up.

"Explain that to Mama," Hana pointed towards Pharah who appeared on the other side of the room.

Fareeha trudged her way over to him and she grabbed him by the collar saying, "You're a creep, Morrison! I had so much respect for you...but now I am beginning to reconsider...You stay away from Angela or else justice will be served!"

"If you think something happened between the two of us...nothing did, I swear on my life...believe whatever you want, just let me spend time with my daughter." He didn't want to pick a fight over a misunderstanding.

Fareeha looked at Hana and replied, "Fine...but be warned. We are on two different sides of a playing field."

"Ooh! Can I be referee?" Hana asked excitedly.

Soldier couldn't help but chuckle at the comment and he said, "C'mon Hana, let's go to the park."


	7. Chapter 7

Bro Tip

Most parks, during this time, are mostly fake. Despite the green fields and flowery gardens that are seen in advertisements, most of the world is polluted and spoiled. Instead, synthetic grass fibers and fake flowers are all the rage, especially at parks. Soldier held hands with his little daughter, who already seemed like she was getting tired of being there after a full minute.

"Can we go now? I don't like being out in public…" Hana mumbled.

"That's not true, you're a celebrity gamer and you have your own movie." He rebutted.

"I mean yeah but that was a long time ago...I'm a changed man now-" Hana suddenly stopped and gasped.

Soldier 76 was a bit startled and he asked in panic, "What? What is it? Is it Talon?"

"They've got monkey bars!" Hana exclaimed as she ran towards the playground equipment. She pushed a few kids aside yelling, "Outta my way noobs!" and climbed up the red ladder. Once at the top, she grabbed one bar after the other and began to swing from one side to the next. Jack stood with the other parents and one mother was tending to her child that Hana just pushed off.

"She did that to you?" The mother asked the child, "Hmph! I wonder where her parents are...I'll give them a piece of my mind!"

Soldier wanted to avoid any confrontation with the individual so he casually whistled away and rocked back and forth. Good thing he and Hana look nothing alike.

Next, Hana eyed the slide. Instead of waiting for the other kids to make it to the bottom and exit, she went ahead and just slid down, knocking them off like bowling pins. At the swing sets she sabotaged the swingers by shaking them out of their seats and pushing them too hard to make them go flying off.

All the parents were now concerned for their children's safety. The looked angered and whispered amongst one another. Hana took no notice. She continued having fun as she wreaked havoc in the jungle gym. She sat at the very top and raised her arms, "I'm king of the world!"

"Hana!" Soldier called up to her, "We need to go."

"What? Why?" She pouted.

"We're going to eat lunch."

"You can't tell me what to do…" She crossed her arms.

"Yeah I know…" He sighed, "Looks like I'll have to have lunch by myself…" He pulled out a can of Mountain Dew from his pack.

Hana's eyes dilated at the sight and she practically teleported at his side saying, "Gimme gimme gimme!" He handed her the can and she practically sucked the soda out of it like a demon sucking the soul out of its victim.

Soldier led her far from the playground so they could avoid further scrutiny from the parents. They sat under the shade of a large tree and looked out onto a large field where people spent time with their family and friends. Both man and omnic shared the area and it seemed like there was no discrimination between the two.

Hana and Jack munched away at the food that he brought. Jack even removed his mask when he ate his jelly jam sandwich but he did not remove his visor to still stay somewhat incognito (despite the giant 76 number on his back). His scarred lips bit and chewed the bread and jelly of his sandwich and he watched the fathers out in the distance spend time with their sons.

Hana gobbled away at her own food but in the calmer moments, she watched brothers play with their sisters. She cocked her head and was quiet for a long minute.

"You okay?" Jack asked.

"Where do babies come from?"

Jack choked on his sandwich. He used his fist to press against his mouth and once he finally relaxed, he asked, "Is that really something to ask _here?_ And you're 19...I'm pretty sure you should know by now…"

Hana nodded, "Yeah I do...I just kinda want a brother now...You think you could help get me one with Mom?"

Jack blushed, "You mean Angela? Hana...She and I aren't even together and I'm sure she's into marriage-"

"What? Can't you guys just adopt?" Hana looked confused.

"Huh? OoOh, you mean adoption!" He chuckled nervously, "Well you see Hana...you're already a handful yourself...and this is something that should be discussed between me and both of your moms."

"Okay…" Hana sighed, actually giving in for once. A silence fell between them and it grew a bit awkward for Soldier. Just as he was about to break the silence, he heard someone yell, "Comin' at ya! Watch out!"

Jack was suddenly hit in the face by a soccer ball. He fell back and held his visor to his head so it wouldn't fall off.

"Damn kid! Watch where you're…" He put his mask back on and looked up to see Lúcio, the Brazilian DJ, "Oh...Sorry, I thought you were some random kid."

"Don't be sorry! _I_ should be sorry! I was just teaching some of my friends how to play, what I call, Lucioball!"

"'Lucioball'?" Hana asked in curiosity.

"Yeah! It's like fútbol but it consists of a 3v3 team _and_ with, yours truly, skate and speed equipment!"

"Oh yeah! I remember hearing about it at the Summer Olympics! I wasn't allowed to play though...I'd get suspended for a week," Hana frowned.

"Wanna try it out here?" Lúcio offered with his usual friendly smile.

"Heck yeah!" Hana smiled.

Soldier rubbed his face as he was still feeling a bit sore from the rubber hit. Lucio picked up at ball and looked over at Jack. He shuffled his feet into a dance and amped up his crossfade to health as he shouted, " _Healing boost_!"

Soldier now no longer felt any pain saying, "Thanks," Even though he thought the shout was a bit unnecessary.

"I hear ya," Lúcio replied, "C'mon DVa! My equipment is over here!" He switched his crossfade to the movement speed so they could traverse the field more quickly. He made her sit on the grass as he helped her put on his green skates. They suctioned perfectly to her feet and she tried to stand up in them.

"Oh man! I haven't skated in a long time…" Hana spoke with uncertainty as she felt her legs wobbling to balance.

"It's easy once you get the hang of it!" He assured. He steadied her by the arms and began to show her the proper footwork to help her with skating. "Got it?"

"Yeah!" She smiled once finally getting the hang of it. She began to skate around the turf making "Weeeee" noises as she would normally do inside her mech.

Lúcio then handed her an extra Sonic Amplifier and said, "Use this to push the ball into the goal! You press either button for a soundwave and you can also use melee to hit it in."

"Sweet! I've always wanted to use your stuff!" Hana exclaimed and began using the soundwave to boop off objects around her.

"Ready to start?"

"Heck yeah I'm ready!"

"Yeah, hit it!" Lúcio had a soccer ball appear out of nowhere and he began to juggle it with his legs before kicking it off into the field.

Hana sped off into the distance and chased after the ball, "DVa, ready for action!"

She amps up her speed and skates about the field in circles as she prepares the ball in the perfect position. Jack was amazed by how quickly Hana was able to pick up on the game. As the goal was directly in her sight, another player suddenly appears to counter her.

Hana says with determination, "A new challenger approaches!" When she thought that simply passing the other player with the ball would do, they went ahead and snatched it from her. "Hey!" She turned back around. Seeing that the opponent was heading towards their goal, she speed boosted herself once the cooldown was finished and made her way towards them. She then remembered the way Lúcio would annoy enemy teams during missions by jumping and wall riding all over the place so she decided to do the same thing but with the trees instead of buildings.

Lúcio looked impressed and cheered, "Go DVa!"

DVa smiled, feeling like she had her adoring fans all around her again. She hopped from tree to tree and finally when she was near the opponent, she jumped and kicked the player in the face before stealing the ball.

"Oooh, that's gotta hurt…" Lúcio winced for the poor guy.

"Yeah! Get 'im!" Soldier stood and shouted with gripped fists. He found himself getting too into the game; so much so that the people around him because to stare, "What're you looking at? That's my kid out there!"

Two more opponents appeared on the field and DVa dodged each one as they came at her, "This is just like Rocket League!" Finally, she used her soundwave to hit the ball into the goal, winning the match.

"Great job DVa!" Lúcio skated over to her, "You beat those guys 1v3!"

"I did? Awesome!" She giggled in glee, "This is _soooo_ much better than those broken Fifa games!"

"I'm glad you had fun! I'm gonna make you honorary member of my team!"

Hana had a big smile grow on her face, "Really? Then I'm gonna make you honorary member of my family!"

"Nice! Now you- huh?" Lúcio finally processed her words, "Could you drop me in on that again?"

"You're my brother now!" Hana cheered, "You can eat Doritos and drink Mountain Dew with me! You can share your mixtape with me and I can go to all your venues! We'll be celebrity siblings!"

Lúcio looked surprised and smiled, "You know what? Why not?"

"Yay!" Hana hugged him happily. She then shouted, "DAD!"

Soldier quickly grabbed his things and headed over towards the two, "Yeah?"

"Lúcio is my new bro!" Hana informed, "Now you have a son to do father-son things with!"

Jack was taken aback by the fact that Overwatch's top healer was joining the family.

"Hana, I don't think…."

Lúcio skated over to the old man and hugged him saying, "C'mon, bring it in!"

Hana giggled and hugged the two as well, leaving the soldier in a very awkward position.

Jack tried his absolute best to hold back the urge to say it, yet he was defeated by the dad in him, "Oh brother…."


	8. Chapter 8

Trick or Treat, Smell Defeat

A week passed and it was Halloween at the Overwatch bases and surprisingly, most members dressed up for it. Out of the family, Mercy wore a very attractive and ornate witch costume that simply everyone wanted to get their hands on (even offering her 3,000 gold for it). Pharah spooked up her flight suit by adding purple glowing lights and white contact lenses to give her a sort of possessed look. Soldier 76 did a throwback zombie look that resembled that of Michael Jackson's "Thriller" outfit. Ana threw together a ghoulish outfit that was so eerie, she decided to go around to freak fellow members out. Lucio did not have any major halloween plans besides performing at venues so he decided to wear his frog outfit for the day.

Hana looked amongst everyone's amazing outfits and frowned. She had no idea what to be for Halloween. She had been so caught up in doing Halloween events for video games that she forgot that she actually had a life she needed to partake in. Angela kept trying to give suggestions to help her daughter out yet none seemed to interest her.

"A fairy?"

"No…"

"A mermaid?"

"Nah…"

"Ooh! You could be my little feline familiar!"

"Cats are so basic, Mom!" Hana groaned.

Fareeha crossed her arms and asked, "Why didn't you plan an outfit out before hand?"

"I couldn't decide what to cosplay as and even if I did, it wouldn't have come in for about 3-4 weeks…" Hana curled up in a fetal position on the break room couch as her parents surrounded her, "This sucks…"

Soldier 76 stepped up and suggested, "Why not pull something together and do something simple? There might be some things lying around that can help you out."

"I should just tape candy to myself and call me the Sweet Embrace of Death…" Hana muttered in a sarcastic emo tone.

"Did somebody say 'candy'?" Ana asked, appearing out of nowhere. She scurried over to her granddaughter and pulled out her pumpkin trick or treat basket. She grabbed a few pieces and began dropping them on top of Hana's body.

"Thanks GMaw…" Hana said quietly as she grabbed a tootsie roll that fell in her hair.

" _Jara al-tanfiz_ ," The old woman acknowledged.

Fareeha sighed and informed, "Well you better find _something_ to wear...We're all going out for dinner and if you wear a costume, the meal is half off."

"I'm not going…" Hana flipped over so her back was to them.

Fareeha raised her brows, "Are you saying you don't want tacos?"

Hana turned her head and stared back at her mother, "I never said that…" She hopped up out of her seat and spoke in determination, "I'm going to find a halloween costume for the love of tacos!"

"That's the spirit." Pharah chuckled.

Hana sped off and began her journey across the base. She spent the next few hours encountering a vampiric Symmetra, a viking Torbjorn, and demonic Hanzo yet none of them seemed to offer much help. They either turned her away or simply gave her more candy as they thought she simply came by to trick or treat without costume. She came across the ghostly Reinhardt and rather than offering her help, he began to tell her a Halloween story. As cool as that would have been, it wasn't something she was necessarily looking for. She even went as far visiting the skeleton-like Zenyatta who simply sat and meditated for the time being.

When all hope seemed lost for the girl, she heard a voice in the shadows ask, "I heard you're lookin' for a Halloween costume…" The figure stepped into the light and there stood McCree Van Helsing, "I reckon you'd want some _real_ help."

Hana's eyes glowed and she nodded profusely.

"You've come to the right Halloween hunter," McCree smoked his cigar before pulling out a Party City ad and looking down at the costume selection, "Got any preferences?"

"Anything, I'm desperate!" Hana replied.

"Let's see here…" He pondered and gave a satisfied nod, "A cowboy."

"Next." Hana rejected immediately which made the man frown.

"Fine...A nurse."

"I don't wanna feel like a healer."

"Werewolf?"

"Too hairy."

"A robot?"

"I don't wanna offend the omnics!"

McCree was a bit fed up by all the rejections so he kept naming off what was on the page, "Ninja turtle, unicorn, clown, astronaut-"

Hana gasped, "Yes! That's it! I wanna be an astronaut!"

McCree rolled up the magazine and smiled proudly, "I mean..they don't call me the King of Halloween for nothin'."

"It's because no one calls you that," Hana pointed out. She then hugged him and sighed happily, "You're going to be on my list too!"

"What list?" He looked down at her oddly.

"We'll talk about it later!" Hana skipped away in glee. She now knew exactly who to go to for such an outfit; Winston. The monkey, I mean, scientist, had all the space equipment you could ever need.

She knocked on his door and there appeared the giant Gorilla in a safari outfit greeting, "Hullo."

"Winston, do you think you can make me a space suit within the next few hours?" Hana asked cutely.

"A space suit?" He scratched his furry neck, "I could probably edit one of my suits to fit you….come on in." He made his way on all fours over to his large walk-in closet and began rummaging around.

Hana was looking at all of his projects and right when she was about to poke an extra chronal accelerator he made, Athena the computer scolded, "Do not touch anything Hana Song."

"Ah! Okay! Not touching!" She responded with a startled look on her face. She decided to just sit down and wait patiently while playing some games on her smartphone.

Winston found an old suit she could use and he began sizing it down by using his observations and mathematical skills to do so. It only took him about a half an hour to alter, so once it was complete he informed, "Now I'm no tailor, but I think this could fit you."

Hana put the space suit over her own zero suit and she shimmied her way inside. It was big and bulky and only the top half of her face was sticking out of the collar. He topped it off with the glass helmet and he motioned for her to look at herself in the mirror. The material on the suit was so rigid that she couldn't bend her knees to walk so she had to waddle like a penguin over towards the mirror. She stared at herself for a very long time and was completely silent. Winston felt a bit nervous and he offered quietly, "If you'd like for me to change it...I can try to-"

"I love it." Hana concluded, "I feel like Matt Damon already."

Winston wiped a drop of sweat from his forehead as he was very much aware of the consequences that would take place if she didn't like it, "Phew, glad to help."

"Now if you excuse me, I've got some tacos to tend to!" Hana waddled her way back out the door to regroup with her family. She busted open the door to the break room and exclaimed, "Oh yeaaaaah!"

Her parents looked over at her and Angela smiled, "Hana! What a nice costume! Let me take pictures!" Angela pulled out her phone and began taking photos of the girl.

"Are you able to...move very well?" Fareeha asked in concern, "It looks rather big and stiff for you…"

"It's perfect, Mama!" Hana responded defensively as her arms remained sticking out like a scarecrow on both sides.

"It looks good on you, Kid," Morrison complimented, "Everyone ready to head out?"

Once everyone gave the confirmation, they headed to Jack's favorite Mexican restaurant. It was rather crowded that night but it was understandable, especially for the halloween costume deal they were having. The five of them made their way inside and they already had reservations so they did not have to wait for seats. They all sat at a large booth and Hana tried her very best to squeeze into it with her costume.

"Heyyyy, Mamasita! You've put a spell on me!" One man called out to witchy Angela who did her best to ignore it.

Fareeha gave the man a dark glare as Jack used two fingers to point at his own eyes before pointing back at the man saying nonverbally, "I'm watching you."

The family began ordering their food and Hana was allowed to have a dozen tacos. As they were preoccupied with choosing their food, a mysterious hooded figure sat at the very far end of the room. They had a perfect view of the parents, grandparent, and youngling. Smirking, the person lifted a communication device and alerted, " _La familia est_ _á_ _aqu_ _í_ _._ "

The Mexican owner of the restaurant stepped onto the stage that sat in the middle of the restaurant and spoke on the microphone, " _¡Bienvenidos todos!_ I am glad you all came to my restaurant on this fine Halloween day! Please enjoy the food, drink a lot, and relax as I would like to introduce tonight's entertainment, _El Mariachi de los Muertos_!"

Arriving onto the stage were four men in black and white outfits and sombreros. Three of them had calavera makeup on yet one had a decorated skull mask. One man sang, the other played the trumpet, the third played the violin, and the masked one played the guitar. The four played an upbeat song harmoniously and some audience members around them already began to dance.

Old Amari had a bad hunch about the place (and it wasn't just from her bad back). She looked at her daughter and announced, "I'm going to use the ladies room."

Fareeha waved her mother off and Ana stood from her seat before making her way through the crowd and to the back room which was just past the mariachi band. She noticed some stairs next to the bathrooms and she decided to climb her way up. It was yet another floor of booths and tables yet oddly enough, there were not any customers. She had a perfect view of the room below and she could see Hana's costume without even having to use her scope. Ana had nothing better to do as she waited for her food, she leaned over the railing to watch the band from above.

The next song played and out of the corner of her eye, she could see something peeking out from the other side of the railing. She was curious and decided to go investigate. As she was slowly walking she stepped on something that released a small amount of venomous gas. She began to cough and tried to use her ghoul mask to filter it out. It was a venom mine and there was only one person she knew that used it. She rushed over to the suspect and upon discovery, she saw Widowmaker aiming her sniper rifle directly at the old woman's head. The arachnid lady was lying on her back as she was in the middle of scouting out her targets.

"What in the world are you-" Ana began before feeling a hard hit from behind her head, knocking her unconscious.

" _Mercí_ ," Widowmaker thanked the hooded figure that took out the old lady.

" _De nada_ ," The figure responded before giving a nod, "Ready when you are."

Widowmaker rolled back onto her stomach and lowered her recon visor to use her infra-sight.

Pharah noticed that her mother was gone for a long time. She really hoped that she wasn't having any bladder issues and if she did, she'd leave it to Mercy to help her out. "I'll be right back."

"Everyone's dropping like flies," Morrison commented with a chuckle.

"If they don't get back in time, I'm eating their food once it arrives!" Hana giggled. She wasn't joking.

Fareeha made it to the restroom and she called, "Mom, are you okay? _Um_?" She grew concerned at the lack of a response so she left the bathroom and looked around. She noticed the stairs and assumed that she may had wandered off up there. She noticed the railing and walked over to it to look around, having a better view of the restaurant. She noticed a thin long barrel sticking out from between the railing bars and she shouted to the people below, "Sniper, look out!"

Widowmaker jumped at the shout and she commanded, "Turn out the lights!"

The hooded figure went over to the control panel and shut down all the lights, leaving practically everyone in complete darkness. Hana had just now received the tacos she was waiting all day for until the lights went out. She cried, "Aw, COME ON!"

The customers began to panic and they ran for the doors. The owner tried to get everyone to stay calm yet he was pushed aside and almost trampled by the crowd. The doors were on lockdown and people desperately tried to break the windows to get out. The mariachi band disbanded leaving the skull bearing one standing solo on the middle of the stage.

"Follow me!" Jack pulled out his visor so he could see through the darkness.

He grabbed Angela's hand yet she asked in worry, "Where's Fareeha and Ana? We can't leave them!" She grabbed Hana by the arm yet the girl's outfit got stuck between the booth and table. "Hana, take the suit off!"

"But I just want my tacooooooos!" Hana whined.

"Hana!" Angela scolded, not wanting to deal with her complaints at the moment.

The lone mariachi member placed his guitar on his back before pulling out two large white shotguns. He walked toward the three of them and aimed at the desperate parents right when they weren't looking.

Suddenly, he heard Widowmaker crying out from above before suddenly falling on top of him. Pharah had pushed her off the second floor using her concussive blast. He moved the sniper off of him and looked down at her.

"Look out...Reaper…" Widowmaker struggled to warn the man as she pointed at Ana, who was now the one sniping from above with her creepy ghoul smile, watching them carefully. She began fire at the two enemies and Reaper stood to use his shotguns to blast towards her so she'd back off.

Soldier spun around and began firing at his nemesis. The two had a standoff in the middle of the restaurant as Angela did her best to heal any allies who were getting injured in the process. Pharah helped fly her mother back down onto the first floor and she directed, "Everyone, follow me!"

Hana was finally able to get out of her space suit and she followed her moms out towards the front of the restaurant.

Pharah pulled out her rocket launcher and directed, "Everyone, take cover!"

The frightened customers hid behind tables and counters before hearing a loud "BOOM!" Pharah had blown up the entrance, freeing everyone that was inside. Angela helped evacuate the people and she was about to follow behind until she noticed, "Wait, where's Hana? She was right here!" She looked around.

"Damn it!" Fareeha looked around and Ana used her sniper rifle's scope to locate the girl.

Hana was back at their booth and she was quickly trying to stuff all the tacos they ordered into her mouth.

"Hana! Get over here right now!" Fareeha called out in utter frustration.

Ana raised a hand and informed, "I got this." She used her sleep dart and struck the girl in the butt, causing her to collapse and spit out the tacos. Pharah rushed over and picked the sleeping girl up before looking over at Jack and Reaper whom were still at it.

"Just go! Get out of here!" Jack called to them as he pinned his opponent down against a table.

Pharah nodded and soon she left with Hana, Mercy, and Ana.


	9. Chapter 9

Knight Light

It was the day after Halloween and no one has heard from Soldier 76. The family waited in the Gibraltar lobby, hoping that he would show up at any moment. Angela looked down at her lap and she tried her best to hold back the guilt.

Failing to do so, she cried, "Verdammt! I should have stayed back with him!"

Fareeha furrowed her brows, "He _wanted_ us to get away...We had to help those people. It would have been too dangerous to stay back."

"Then isn't it dangerous for _him_ to have stayed back?" Angela stood. She turned away from her partner and placed her face in her hand, "What if he's down and I'm not there to rez him?..."

"He'll be fine, Child," Ana reassured in her crackly voice, "I have seen him do some amazing things in the past...He can survive almost anything."

Hana sat in the corner of the room as her mothers and grandmother conversed. She twiddled her fingers and stared at the table in front of her.

Angela sat next to the girl and asked in her motherly tone, "Are you feeling okay?"

Hana shook her head and sniffled, "I want my tacos….and I want my dad…."

"Me too…" Angela looked down, "We all do…"

An hour passed and it felt like eternity. They knew nothing but the art of waiting and that's what they continued to do. Soon, there was a knock at the door and peeking through it was Lucio saying, "Delivery!"

"Not now…" Fareeha responded, not needed his hyper optimism at the moment.

"I think this is something you're all waiting for Amar- I mean... _Mother_ ," Lucio held back a playful laugh. He pushed open the door all the way and their stood Soldier 76. His outfit had tears and burns from shotgun shells and his skin was riddled in bruises and scars.

Hana perked up at the sight of her father and shouted, "Dad!"

"Jack!" Angela exclaimed in utter relief. She rushed to his side and examined his injuries. She pulled out her Caduceus staff and began to heal him.

"Don't mind if I help out!" Lucio placed his hand to his earpiece and began boosting Soldier's health with a song.

"Let me shatter this sharp object against your body," Ana almost snickered before tossing her biotic grenade against him.

Jack Morrison was practically immortal by all the different healing methods being used against him, "Thanks…" He said in a gruff voice.

He coughed a bit and Mercy asked, "Respiratory problems? I will have to give you an emergency check-up!"

Soldier nodded and waved his hand, "In a little bit...Right now, we all need to have a…'family meeting'." Everyone took a seat on the large L-shaped couch and Jack stood in front of them. He cleared his throat as best as he could and began, "I think it's okay to tell you what's going on…"

Hana raised her hand, "Ooh! I know! Mom's pregnant!"

Angela gasped and she looked at Fareeha who was looking back at her, "I didn't think that was possible.." Fareeha quickly shook her head at the idea.

"Wait what? No! At least...I don't think so?" Soldier was very thrown off by Hana's revelation. Getting back on track, he continued, "About a month ago...I came across Reyes and Widowmaker during a mission...They said if I told anyone about the encounter, they would hurt you...but yesterday proved that they would have done it whether I told you or not."

"What did they tell you?" Angela asked in a quiet and almost cautious voice.

"They said they wanted Hana."

A collective gasp could be heard in the room and Hana seemed very confused.

"Hana? Why would anyone _want_ her?" Fareeha asked before looking over at the girl, "Besides us…"

"I'm not sure...but I do know that they won't stop until they have her." He spoke in a grim tone.

"So I'm like...an anime protagonist now?" Hana asked.

"Sure...whatever that means." Jack replied.

Lucio frowned, "No one's taking my little sis!"

"Yeah, no one is touching my granddaughter!" The old woman stood from her seat.

"What do you suppose we do?" Angela asked.

"Hana needs a bodyguard whenever we're not around...someone big and intimidating." Soldier thought to himself.

Ana smiled, "I know just who to get!"

Ana and Hana found themselves outside one of the resident doors. She casually knocked at it until she suddenly heard her granddaughter's stomach growl. Amari pulled out a piece of candy from her pocket and handed it to the girl, "This should do for now."

"You're so cool GMaw!" Hana smiled before stuffing the candy in her mouth.

The door opens and there stood a tall white-haired German man. He was wearing workout tights and a muscle shirt as he was in the middle of lifting weights. He smiled at the sight of Ana and greeted, "Ana! What's a lovely thing like you doing here?"

"Oh, Reinhardt," Ana giggled from being flattered, "We need to talk."

"Of course! Please come in!" He stepped aside for the ladies. His room resembled that of a German tavern. It was a mix of traditional handmade items against technologically advanced hardware. He had his own bar which was decorated with beer and sweet rolls.

Hana was in awe of the room and she commented, "This is just like Whiterun!"

"Make yourselves at home!" Reinhardt suggested, "I have plenty of drinks and snacks if you require nourishment!"

"Can I have a sweet roll?" Hana asked cutely.

"Go ahead, Mädchen!" Reinhardt grabbed a few of the rolls, "Take as many as you wish!"

Hana took a bite of the delicious treat and she was simply overcome with joy. It was as wonderful as her spamming the "eat" button for her Dragonborn character during a battle.

Ana admired how kind her male companion was to Hana and she cleared her throat as a way to get his attention. She sat at the bar and wanted him to join her. Reinhardt immediately went over to her and brought her a drink before taking a seat.

"What is it that you wish to discuss, dear maiden?" He asked.

"Hana is in trouble," The woman began.

"'In trouble'?" His white brows raised.

She nodded, "Talon is after her...They attacked us yesterday at a restaurant; _ambushed_ us in fact."

"That's terrible! Why do they want innocent Hana?"

The gremlin looked over at the two as her mouth was dipped in icing much like a lion's muzzle dipped in blood.

Ana sighed and rubbed her forehead, "I'm not sure...but after what happened yesterday, I fear for what they will try next...Reinhardt," She now looked up at him, "You are one of few people I can put my complete trust in...could you help protect my granddaughter?"

Reinhardt could see the worry in her eye and he spoke with great honor, "For you Ana, I would Earth Shatter mountains to protect you and your family!"

Hana gazed up and him and cooed, "Does that mean...I have a Grandpa now?"

Reinhardt looked over at the small girl and laughed, "Of course! And I will protect you with mein Leben!"

* * *

"Say 'Ahhhh'!" Angela pressed the popsicle stick against Jack's tongue.

"A-ahh…" He strained before coughing.

"Oh dear, the smoke inhalation infection has taken quite the toll on you," She commented in sympathy, "I will prescribe some antibiotics and painkillers to take for the week. If you are not better by then, we will have to take some x-rays and further examine you from the inside.

"Got it…" He replied. He looked down and suddenly apologized, "I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable a month or so ago…"

"You mean the Janitor's closet? I'm over it," She reassured.

"You don't understand...that was when I tried to tell you about Talon's plan…"

Angela paused and the situation seemed to make sense looking back at it, "Oh…"

"I should have been more clear and less vague...but I didn't want _her_ to hear us."

"'Her'?"

"Sombra," He narrowed his eyes a bit.

"I have been keeping up with the news about Lumerico and the mention of a 'Sombra' but I have no idea who this is."

"She's clever..smart...and can be very dangerous...I suspect she's the one who found our reservations at the restaurant…" He concluded, "From now on...we cannot register into anything outside of Overwatch...not until we can finally subdue the situation."

"Understood." She looked down, feeling quite overwhelmed.

She suddenly felt his gloved hand caress her cheek and she looked up at her patient.

"Everything's gonna be alright…" He reassured softly.

Angela lightly smiled and nodded, feeling a bit better. Fareeha walked by the Angela's office and she could see the two through the waiting room window that looked out into the hallway. She bit her lip, feeling a sort of jealousy at the sight, before trudging away to return to her resident room at the base.


	10. Chapter 10

An Advantage to Some: The Mysterious Life of a Hacker

The room is pitch black. There are no windows, no sound, and no light. It suddenly all changes when a blue power button turns on, and following it, a whole setup of computer screens and buttons. Sitting in front of it was its master.

This was the daily life of a girl who spent hours at a time on her computer. She engaged in online forums and chatrooms; trolling and teasing people in what she considered an ARG. Her skills were so advanced it took a team of detectives with too much freetime on their hands to figure out what her constant cryptic messages and clues were leading up to. She loved all the attention and responses whether they be positive or toxic. She could care less.

"Sombra!" She heard a loud raspy voice call from outside of the room.

The cyberpunk leaned back in her rolling chair and sighed, "Whaaaat?"

"Get over here!"

She rolled her eyes and minimized her current tabs, "Okay! _C_ _á_ _lmate_!" She trudged her way upstairs and crossed her arms in the presence of her superior, Reaper.

"Why weren't you keep an eye on the targets?" He growled. He was referring to their failed mission at the restaurant.

"What do you mean?"

"Ana and Pharah compromised the mission...if you would have said something, then maybe we would have been successful…"

She giggled, "Sorry...I was too 'enamored' by your mariachi number…"

Reaper clutched his fists and was irritated by this saucy latina's attitude.

"Anything else you want?" Sombra yawned.

"Yes. I have an announcement to make." He turned to lead her to the meeting room. She followed him in a carefree fashion before noticing Widowmaker sitting there with her long shoujo legs on the table. She turned and eyed Sombra silently as the girl took her seat across from her.

Reaper remained standing and stated, "I have been thinking...and hesitant to allow it...but you can come onto the field with us for our next mission."

Sombra had a look of surprise, "You mean...in like _actual_ combat?"

He gave a single nod. Widowmaker shot Reaper a stern look, obviously not liking the idea at all.

"You know how long I've been waiting to finally actually _do_ something besides sit around and stalk people?" She sighed in relief, "I'm ready to fight and show you want I can do, hombre!"

Widowmaker looked over at Reaper and stated, "You saw what happened at the restaurant...she did not do any form of retaliation against the targets even when I was attacked…"

"It's Reyes fault...he told me not to shoot," She pointed at the man.

"We didn't want any unnecessary chip damage…" He defended himself.

The French woman stood and looked down at the girl, "I don't think you have what it takes, fille...you are stronger behind a computer than behind a gun."

Sombra took offense at the comment and she stood as well, "Listen, _Pendeja_...I don't have to prove ANYTHING to someone who has the luxury of sitting around on buildings while everyone is out on the front line doing the _real_ work…"

Widowmaker raised her hand, ready to strike the girl on the cheek. At the lift, she felt a smokey presence behind her before suddenly feeling someone gripping her wrist. She looked back and saw Reaper's skull mask staring at her.

"Enough...both of you…." He looked over at Sombra, "You can go back to your room…"

"No problema…" Sombra waved her hand in front of herself before flipping off Widowmaker and turning invisible.

They waited a few seconds until they assumed that she finally left the room. Widowmaker yanked her wrist out of Reaper's grip and raised her finger saying, "If she screws up again...We're sending her back to Los Muertos...We do not need her kind in Talon."

"She is of great use to us…" He tried to reason with her, "We've gathered plenty of needed intel from her...imagine what more information we can receive…"

"Her days are numbered, Gabriel…" Widowmaker walked away as her ridiculously long ponytail swung from side to side, "And I'm counting them…"

Sombra had been listening in on them the whole time. She was just around the corner and leaning up against a wall. She quietly made her way back to her room and sat in front of her computer screens. She tried to keep her mind off the conversation by browsing the web. She was great at masking her feelings with sass and snarkiness but in reality, she was quite lonesome.

As she was on the web, she ran across her team's objective, DVa. She was face to face with a poster showing off the gamer sitting on her mech while wearing her zero suit. Sombra stared at the Asian girl for a long time and admired how happy she looked. She leaned forward and rested her cheek against her fist.

"She's so lucky…" Sombra pouted, "She probably has so many friends and fans…" She then opened up DVa's twitter page and looked at her recent posts.

 _ **My parents have something big planned for me tomorrow! I wonder what it is...I'll keep you all up to date \ \\( ^ 3 ~ )**_

"Yes...please keep us all up to date," Sombra almost purred, "I love it when people share every aspect of their lives on the internet…" She cracked her knuckles, "Time to begin my work…" She hovered her glow in the dark fingers over the keyboard.

"Sombra!" She heard Reaper yell out once again. It was a rather common occurrence.

" _Qué deseas_?" She responded in annoyance.

"Did you change my email's password?"

Sombra gritted her teeth and hesitated, "Uhhh...I dunno what you're talking about…"

"Change it back! NOW!

"Fine fine!" She held back a laugh, "I was just tryna protect you from hackers!"


	11. Chapter 11

Anime Beach Scene

Ilios was bright and sunny with clear skies. The family had chosen that place as their vacation destination to take a break from the constant fighting and missions. Everyone was in on it and no one was left behind. DVa and Lucio spent half the trip taking selfies together. Spot a cute shop? Take a selfie. Sitting at a cafe? Take a selfie. Notice dad checking every corner and crevice for an enemy? Take a selfie.

"DVa, put the phone away and enjoy the view for once..." Fareeha criticized the girl's constant picture taking.

"Fareeha! Let the girl have her fun!" Ana waved her finger at her daughter, "It's not everyday that she gets to go to Ilios and actually enjoy it."

"I guess you're right…"

"Mom! I want a snack!" Hana almost tugged at Angela's skirt.

Angela smiled and reached into her beach bag winking, "I have just the thing!"

She pulled out a small plastic bag of Doritos and DVa exclaims, "Woohoo!"

Reinhardt suddenly spots the beach up ahead where he stood and he offered, "Hana! Would you like to see the beach from here?"

"Yeah!" She raised her arms up as she spilled a few crumbs of chips.

Reinhardt picks up the girl with ease before placing her over his sturdy shoulders. She was now taller than everyone in the area and she cheered at the sight of the beach. She then exclaimed playfully, "Meka...charge!"

"Did somebody say _'CHARGE'_?" He practically thrusted forward and began sliding towards their destination as Hana practically held on for dear life.

"P-Please! Be careful!" Angela shouted, seeing all of the possible scenarios of this going wrong.

Lucio reassured, "Don't worry, I can keep up with them!" He skated away and headed towards the beach with his speed boost.

Jack lightly laughed at the sight and he commented, "He's so full of life for such an old man…"

"You're not so young yourself…" Fareeha commented with a grumble.

"Guess not…"

There was some sort of uneasiness between the two and Angela could not quite pinpoint what was going on.

Jack changed the subject and spoke seriously, "Now remember….No one besides us knows that we're here...Don't make any phone calls...Don't post on any of your twitters or tumbles...Just stay off the radar."

When the three of them finally caught up with the others, they began to set up their towels on the sand near the large colorful umbrellas. The public restroom was nearby so everyone could change into their swimwear.

Hana simply tore off her current outfit and revealed her pink one piece bathing suit underneath. The other women made their ways to the changing stalls as the men simply removed their tops (except Soldier who wanted to hide his scarred torso). Ana was the first to exit in her blue burkini in which Reinhardt looked upon her with great admiration. Following her was Fareeha, whom wore a simple black tank top and blue bikini bottoms. Angela, on the other hand, was clad in a golden bikini, showing off every curve of her body.

Jack blushed beneath his mask and he commented, "Angela...you look-"

"Stunning," Fareeha sighed at the lovely sight.

Angela giggled, "Oh you two…"

Lucio skated his way in the scene and he interrupted, "Who's ready for some….Lucio _BEACH_ BALL?"

"Yeah!" They cheered. Lucio summoned a large, multi-colored transparent ball into the air and began tossing it to the others. It was a mix of volleyball and keep-off-the-ground as they passed it to one another. It was your average Dead or Alive Volleyball game with just the right amount of fan service for almost every preference. Hana had not used this much energy since playing Wii Tennis so she was already feeling the heat.

"Tired already?" Fareeha asked with a skeptical look.

"No….I'm tooootally fine…" Hana huffed and puffed as she tried to catch her breath, "You know what...I think I'll grab some mountain dew…"

"Water would be better for you…"

"Nein!" The Korean responded in German (obviously picking up the language from her other mother). The girl then headed for one of the cafes nearby just off of the beach. She pulled out her phone and began to post on Twitter:

 _ **Ilios is so COOL! Time to take a break at the cafe!**_ _ **맛있는**_ __

She sat at the bar and ordered herself a fresh can of Mountain Dew, straight from the ice bucket. She slurped away at it and reclined in her seat.

"Look! It's DVa!" She heard someone at one of the tables say.

"DVa the StarCraft player?" Another asked.

"Yeah! She's right over there!"

Hana was taken by surprise when she noticed a group of people surrounding her.

"We just saw your post! We couldn't believe that you'd actually be here!"

"Can I have your autograph?"

"Uhh, yeah yeah….Let me just…" She began to feel quite smothered by all of the requests and comments. She tried her best to sign everyone's personal items but she felt suffocated. She wanted to leave but at the same time, she didn't want to be rude and turn down her adoring fans. She then announced, "H-hey! I gotta pee...but I'll come back!...Maybe…" She sprinted away, almost as quickly as Sonic.

Once she was far from the crowd, she hid behind a large white pillar that held up a sort of canopy area. She pressed her back against it and looked down at her feet. She wanted to wait out the crowd so she could get back to the others without interruption.

"What are you hiding from?"

Hana heard a disembodied voice say. She looked all around her before seeing a girl appear right in front of her. She was tall with dark skin, a half-shaved head, and purple hair.

"W-where...did you come from?" Hana asked in absolute confusion.

The cyberpunk, Sombra, placed a hand on the girl's shoulder and walked her outside the canopy, "See the sky? Look closely...see something unusual?"

Hana looked up yet saw nothing but clear skies, "No…"

Sombra looked over in the distance and spotted Widowmaker on the patio of a nearby building. The woman was looking directly at the girl with her advanced scope and gave a nod, confirming Hana's identity. Sombra pulled the girl back under the canopy, out of the assassin's sight, and replied, "Nah, forget it…"

Hana pulled away from this mysterious girl and concluded with uneasiness, "I should be heading back to my family...I think you should too…"

"You...you think I look that young?" Sombra laughed, amused by the comment, "At least I don't look _vieja_ …"

Hana turned around, wanting to leave the sketchy person. She ended up bumping into someone else and to her dismay, she was face to face with Reaper. The girl gasped and looked around for an escape route, "H-How did you guys find me?"

Sombra rolled her eyes and held up DVa's phone that she snatched without her looking, " _Niña_...You live posted your whole trip on Twitter... _Anyone_ could find you…"

Hana had no choice but to fight her way out of this, " _Meka activated_!" She called down her mech from god-knows-where and she climbed inside of it, "1v2 me!"

Reaper began shooting at DVa's mech with his shotgun shells yet they were easily eaten by her defense matrix. The echoes from the shots could be heard from the beach and her family stopped what they were doing to listen. Jack recognized those gunshots and he cursed, "Dammit! How did they find us?" As he pulled out his gun from the bag and began to sprint in the general direction of the shooting.

DVa walked towards Reaper, making it harder for him to shoot at her mech. She was confident that she could take him on once he needed to "reload" until she suddenly felt her controllers tighten up. Her matrix went down as well as every other cooldown she had.

"Why can't I do anything?" DVa checked her systems in frustration before noticing the word **HACKED** appear across her screen.

"Did I do that?" Sombra smirked as she watched the girl struggle to get her thrusters to work.

"At least my guns still work!" DVa shouted yet Reaper's bullets were easily penetrating her armor. He finally had to toss away his used up shotguns and when DVa thought there was a window for escape, a fully charged sniper bullet brought her mech's health to zero. It collapsed on itself and the girl had to eject from her seat. She fell back and began shooting at those surrounding her.

"HANA!" Jack called out to his daughter in desperation.

Sombra could see the old man in the distance and she stated, "I got this…" She turned invisible and quickly ran towards Soldier 76. She ended up behind him and hacked whatever cybernetics he used on his body. He found himself unable to run which was quite pathetic for anyone else watching.

"The hell?" He looked down at his own legs before noticing his other abilities not being able to work.

Sombra returned to Reaper and Hana as Widowmaker was ready to finish off the confused Soldier. Right when she was about to take the headshot, Reinhardt appeared next to him and used his shield to protect the man, "I got you, my friend!"

"No...go save Hana!" Soldier refused the help.

"We're on our way!" Lucio hopped over the two as Angela and Fareeha followed behind. Ana sadly was unable to catch up with Lucio in the first place so she had to stay back with the men. Widowmaker growled in annoyance before beginning to fire at the hopping Brazilian and his two cohorts.

"Keep your head down!" Fareeha directed, she was definitely not use to dodging bullets by foot.

Reaper picked up little Hana and threw her over his shoulder as he contacted his partner, "Widowmaker...meet us at the ship...I don't want to waste my time with the others…"

"Fine…" The woman replied before grappling away from her position.

"Cover me, Sombra…" Reaper directed before carrying Hana away in his black, ghostly form.

Lucio and the mothers had just made it to the enemy and Angela cried out, "They're taking her away!"

"She's got a _new_ family now, Angie!" Sombra shrugged playfully at the medic.

Angela threatened "Give me back my daughter! Or you'll regret ever coming face to face with…" She felt around and realized she left her pistol back on the beach.

" _Mira_...we're not going to hurt her…" Sombra paced around, "In fact...we're actually _helping_ all of you! You needed a break from her right? After seeing your competitive performance...you've scored lower than you ever have these past few seasons...It all started when….oh! She adopted you…"

Angela frowned, "That's not true…"

"The numbers don't lie," Sombra used her holograms as proof.

Fareeha barked, "So what if she drives us crazy and doesn't give us our personal space? She's family! And you've made a grave mistake for taking her away…"

"'Family'...right…" Sombra scoffed, "Anyway...I got a ship to catch... _adiós_!" She looked almost pixelated as she activated her telelocator that was back on Talon's ship. All of the family's tracking equipment was no longer functional; all that appeared on screens were purple 8-bit skulls. Sombra had hacked practically everything they owned and they stood at the sunny vacation spot of Ilios in utter defeat.


	12. Chapter 12

In the Arms of Talon

The gremlin awoke to a bright light shining down upon her awakening face. She squinted at its exposure and tried to use her hand to shield herself from it. She groaned and rolled over, only to find herself on the floor in front of Reaper, Widowmaker, and Sombra.

"H-hey, you! You guys kidnapped me!" She squawked.

"How observant of you," Reaper scoffed.

"But why?" She asked in total curiosity as she completely disregarded her own safety at the moment.

"Because you're 'special' or something," Sombra used her own fingers as quotations, "I dunno, mind explaining, Gabe?"

Reaper growled at the girl for the nickname but continued, "Recently...You've received some improvements…"

"You mean my buff?" She clarified.

"Precisely."

"Okaaay...So what?"

"So, we'd like you to be on our side…"

DVa looked at him in distaste and replied, "What does _your_ 'side' have that mine doesn't?"

"Constant self-loathing..." Widowmaker answered with crossed arms.

"Power…" Reaper answered with a gripped fist.

"Cookies?" Sombra chuckled as she remembered she had just pulled some out of the oven before the mission.

"COOKIES?!" DVa hopped up excited as she realized how hungry she was. She then paused as the thought of her family crossed her mind, "Wait...What about…."

"Your family?" Widowmaker raised a brow; it was as if she could read the girl's eyes, "They're not really your family...they're just people who work for you; Who cater to you like slaves."

"That's not true!"

" _Est-ce vrai_?"

"Yeah! Whatever that means, Frenchy…"

Widowmaker used every fiber in her body to prevent herself from headshotting the squishy right then and there.

Sombra giggled to herself, she always found it amusing to see Widowmaker get annoyed even in the slightest. She then asked, "So where's our little pet going to sleep?"

"Your room." Reaper responded as he moved into the next room for them to follow him.

"WhAT?" Sombra shouted, "No no no...that's MY area! No one goes in there except for me, me, _y yo_!"

"You're the only person on this ship who has a pull-out bed in their couch."

"That's not fair! It use to be yours!"

DVa stopped walking and waved her hands halting, "Woah woah woah! Ship? Where are we? The _Titanic_?"

"Did the _Titanic_ fly?" Sombra rebuked as she led the girl to a window. Hana looked and saw that they were high above the clouds. They were in Talon's black airship that was slowly floating above an unknown location. Her eyes widened and she suddenly felt nauseous.

"I'm gonna be sick…" She informed.

"Scared of heights?" Widowmaker smirked.

"Only when I'm not in my mech…."

Reaper walked up to the seemingly sick child and informed, "Your training begins tomorrow...Sombra will take you to your room."

"MY room, _pendejo_!" Sombra rebuked to the man who suddenly disappeared into the shadows. She looked back at Hana and sighed, "Let's go…"

The hacker walked the girl down a few hallways, corridors, and bridges just to get to her room. The ship was massive and there were other shady looking people who worked there as well besides the trio.

Upon entering the room, Sombra quickly locked the door behind them and took a deep breath, "First things first, _Ni_ _ñ_ _a_...THIS is MY room, which means you gotta follow MY rules, got it?"

"If I'm going to be sleeping here...shouldn't it be my room too?"

"Do you pay rent?"

"Do you?"

Sombra narrowed her eyes and soon began the tour, "This is the living space...this is my bed...this is your couch-bed…" She then opened a door to another room which held all of her computing equipment and monitors, "...and this area in here is NOT for you! Don't go in there! It's my study where I do all of my work!"

"Woah! Is that a gaming PC?" Hana gasped excitedly as she ran into the forbidden room.

"Don't touch anything!"

Hana sat in the spinning chair and began to look at the equipment. "Woah! You've got a Case NZXT Source 210, Cooling Cooler Master Hyper 212 EVO, Turbo graphics asus, PSU corsair, the Ripjaws V Series 16 GB, and a Motherboard ASRock Z170 Pro4s?!"

Sombra was about to yell at Hana until she realized that she recognized most of the parts to her computer. She found herself quite speechless and could only reply, "Y...yeah."

"That's so cool! What games do you play?"

Sombra shook off the disbelief and pushed Hana aside in order to shut off her computer, "I don't play games...I work. I'm a hacker."

Hana gasped and suddenly looked rather serious, "A hacker? That's terrible! You make us players with skill look bad…"

The cyberpunk looked up from her keyboard and raised a brow saying, "You know I don't do _that_ kind of hacking...right?"

"But I see the Cheat Engine icon on your desktop…" DVa pointed out.

Sombra spun the girl around so she was facing away from the monitors, "Alright kid, listen up...You and I need to have a talk."

"Okay but first question," DVa raised her hand as if she were a student, "How old are you?"

"30."

DVa let out an ugly laugh, "You're kidding right?! You look like my age!"

"What can I say? Latinas don't crack…" Sombra flipped her hair aside, "But on more pressing matters...I am not here to hurt you...in fact, I wanna be your friend."

"'Friend'?"

"I mean...they're kind of hard to come by up here," She chuckled, "Now Gabe and Widow are gonna try and do things that'll make you...different. I don't want that for you. So I'm gonna help you."

"Why?"

"Because that's what friends are for."

"I just met you…"

"You want my help or not?" Sombra used her hacking glove to pull up holographic pictures that she had retrieved from Hana's social media accounts. There were pictures of Angela and Fareeha at a cafe, pictures of Ana and Reinhardt dancing together at a german pub, Jack watching an American football game with Hana, and Lucio DJing at a club.

Hana looked amongst all the pictures and realized how much she missed her family. She began to tear up and she tried to hug the holograms. When the pictures disappeared, she nodded, "I just wanna go home…"

Sombra actually looked a bit sympathetic for the girl and she nodded, "Alright...well all you gotta do is everything I say...deal?"

"Deal."


	13. Chapter 13

Side Ops: Extract the Highly Skilled Weeb

Angela spent the past few days crying over her kidnapped daughter. She could not help but think of all of the possible horrible outcomes. She laid on the couch face down, blowing into her kleenex tissue every 5 minutes as Fareeha sat next to her, rubbing her back.

"I just want my baby back!" Angela shouted into the couch cushion.

"I do too...I do too…" Fareeha sighed.

Reinhardt and the others sat quietly in the room with the hopeless mothers and father. Jack paced around the room and replayed the recent events in his head. He tried to process how they got away so easily or how they even found them in the first place.

"I'm sorry, Ana...I am a terrible bodyguard…" Reinhardt sighed heavily.

She gently caressed his face and shook her head, "No...Do not blame yourself for this...We didn't know this was going to happen…"

Fareeha looked around and stood, "What are we doing just sitting around? We must do something!"

"What can be done?" Angela looked up with teary eyes, "We don't even know where Talon is stationed…"

Jack thought long and hard before a spark struck his mind, "I may know someone who can help us locate them…"

"Who?" Fareeha asked.

The six of them arrived at a steel door and knocked away at it desperately. An Ape answered it with a jar of peanut butter hanging out of his mouth. His eyes were wide as he stared at the unexpected visitors so he spit his jar aside and adjusted his glasses.

"H-Hullo….What are you all doing here?" He asked awkwardly.

"We need to speak to Athena." Jack demanded.

"Uhhh…" He glanced back at his computer companion, "Okay."

They entered the large room and stood around the computer monitors. There was a holographic globe that showed all the locations of current Overwatch members and allies.

"Hello," Athena greeted in her calm composure, "How may I assist you all?"

"We need to find Talon." He requested.

" _Searching database…_ " She began her search.

Winston looked surprised at the request and he asked, "You're looking for _Talon_? The terrorist organization?...But why? We haven't even been assigned a mission."

"Hana was taken from us...and now we're making it OUR mission to find her…" The soldier growled with determination.

Winston frowned as he remembered making DVa's space suit for Halloween and how happy she was, "I'm...I'm sorry to hear that…"

A ping was heard from Athena and following it was her saying, "Location retrieved. Talon is currently located over England."

"England? How did they get there so quickly from Ilios?" Ana questioned.

"That's the type of speed I need!" Lucio commented.

"Talon is most likely using air transportation as their primary method of travel." Athena brought up statistics and equations involving physics.

Angela gasped and smiled brightly as a glimmer of hope flashed across her face, "We know someone from there who can help us!" She grabbed Fareeha and Jack's hands saying, "We must leave immediately!"

They all traveled to King's Row bringing Winston along for the ride. They had used Overwatch's official teleporters and surprisingly, the one in London was being repaired by Symmetra, or as Hana always liked to call her, Tech Support.

She was rather frustrated from all the tinkering and she looked over at them asking in an annoyed tone, "What are you all doing here?"

"We're looking for Tracer...have you seen her here by any chance?" Soldier asked.

Symmetra thought as she adjusted the base of the teleporter and then answered, "She has the day off. I believe she is at a friend's house."

"'A friend's house'?" Winston repeated. He then chuckled, "Oh! I know exactly where she is! We should...probably call her before doing anything…" He pulled out a giant ass phone from his back pocket and dialed Tracer's number.

On the other end, a cheery accented voice answered, "Hey Love! What's goin' on?"

"Are you...busy by any chance?"

"I mean I'm about to watch some Netflix with Emily but other than that...It's just us," She then sounded concerned, "Why? Is there something wrong?"

"Well…DVa's been taken by Talon and Athena located their base here."

"Talon?! I'm on my way!" She shouted with great determination. She hung up and looked over at her girlfriend saying, "Sorry, Love...looks like this is going to have to wait."

Emily smiled, "No worries...I'll be waiting~"

Tracer dashed her way through the streets before noticing something blinking in the sky. She noticed a large blimp floating above the city. It played a slideshow of random advertisements until one of which, struck her the most. It was an ad featuring DVa making an exaggerated sad face on the screen. It flashed by quickly and Tracer even questioned if she had actually saw it or imagined it. She knew something was fishy, it was too much of a coincidence for it not to be one.

* * *

Back on Talon's ship, Reaper had placed DVa in an isolated chamber; far from Sombra's room. She was sitting at a steel table and was looking around curiously.

"Why am I here?" She questioned.

"You're going to try this…" Reaper appeared from the shadows before placing an object down onto the surface in front of her. By removing his hand, he revealed a black energy drink with a green "M" on the front.

"Monster?" DVa spoke with disgust, "No no no! I want my Mountain Dew!"

"Sorry...we're fresh out." He replied sarcastically, "Now drink."

"No! I'm not some tryhard!"

"Do it...Now…" He threatened.

DVa knew she had no other choice but to do as he says. She took a sip and immediately winced at the taste. It was too strong and bitter at first yet as she was forced to take more sips, she found herself slowly growing addicted to it.

Sombra watched in silence as she stood behind a double-sided mirror that looked into the room. She had hope in Hana that she wouldn't grow addicted to Monster so easily...but it was too late. The girl was already chugging down can after can.

Widowmaker stepped forward next to the latina,"I see her transition will be quick…"

Sombra nodded, "Yeah."

"I'm sure she'll be much more useful than you…"

Sombra side-eyed the woman before rolling her eyes. She suddenly heard evil laughter come from the room they were spectating.

"MONSTERRRRRRRRRR!" DVa yelled with her hands raised up in the air like claws, "I feel more powerful from this than from nano boost!" She then began to run around and bounce off the walls. Reaper stood in the center of the room and then decided to laugh along with his creation.

Widowmaker looked rather unimpressed as she thought the two looked like complete idiots while Sombra looked straight up uncomfortable.

 _Hope DVa's family gets to her soon…_ Sombra thought to herself before DVa cracked the mirror in front of her with her gloved fist yelling, "DOOOOOOM!"


	14. Chapter 14

Talon Training

After the success of introducing the energy drink to DVa, Reaper felt comfortable enough to proceed with her training. He had hired two Australian outcasts who looked straight out of Mad Max, Roadhog and Junkrat. The two were promised a large sum of gold in exchange for using them as combat trainers for the gremlin.

"So uh...ya got the heaps of gold, yeh?" Junkrat wanted to confirm with the edgelord.

"As long as you do your job…" Reaper responded darkly.

"Aye, Cap'n!" He saluted before butting his fat buddy's stomach, "Let's show this Sheila how it's done."

"You got it," Roadhog thumbed up.

DVa was idling around the room in her black zero suit that she was supplied with by Widowmaker. She had a can of Monster at hand and looked about an obstacle course that looked intricate and almost deadly. There were bear traps, rotating spikes, and swinging blades on every platform. It was like your average Skyrim dungeon.

Jumkrat raised his arms up and shouted, "Welcome! To the obstacle course from Down Under! You'll be faced with heaps of trinkets and thingos that'll...try and kill ya."

"You said it," His large hype man added.

DVa took a sip of her drink and tossed it behind her, "Alright...Bring it on! But first, let me hop into my mech…"

Reaper stepped in and informed, "Actually...there will be NO mech."

"Huh?" DVa frowned, "But...I literally have two plus lives when I'm in in…"

"I want to see how well you survive out of it…"

DVa stared at the course with wide eyes until she felt someone nudge her arm.

"Don't worry, Chica..I got your back," Sombra winked in reassurance.

DVa looked over at Reaper and asked, "What if I die?"

 **"I get to consume your soul…"**

"I have never heard anything so edgy in my whole life…." DVa gulped. She popped her gloved knuckles and pulled out her bunny blaster saying, "Okay...I'm ready…"

Junkrat laughed maniacally and skipped away in glee, "Let's begin!" He pulled a few levers which caused the platform where DVa was standing on to move towards the first level. The ground was covered in bear traps yet she used her blaster to destroy a few at a time, to make herself a path to the other side. On the second level, she had to hop on even smaller platforms to avoid falling into the rotating spikes. She carefully hopped from one small surface to the other and she almost fell back at one point until she found her balance. On the third level, there were a dozen swinging blades coming in practically all directions. It looked practically impossible to cross as there was no clear pattern to memorize and outdo.

Sombra noticed this and decided to do a little work in the control room. She hacked the system to where half of the blades "malfunctioned" to the point of being unable to swing. This gave DVa the advantage to make it through the level much more easily.

"What's wrong with the bloody things? Ah well! Time for your next trial!" Junkrat pulled out a large tire and yelled, "FIRE IN THE HOLE!" He let the tire rip and it rolled frantically towards DVa. She screamed and began running for dear life.

"Shoot at it!" Sombra yelled at her, "Your gun is your best friend!"

"Oh yeah!" Hana cheerfully remembered (despite using her gun minutes ago). She then turned towards the tire and began shooting away at it while looking aside, bracing for the explosion. She shot it down and sighed in relief once it was all over.

Junkrat darkly chuckled, "Oh, I've got plenty more, Mate…" He pulled out two more tires and started them up at the same time.

"Oh great…" She frowned as more tires began to spawn from the crazy Aussie. She ran around, shooting tire after tire. When one got too close, she took cover until she heard it explode. Eventually, the man had run out of tires since there are so many one could possibly bring on a blimp.

"Noice shootin', yeh?" He complimented, "Now it's me buddy's turn to have a go at ya."

"What does he do?" Hana cocked her head.

"He's a hooker," Junkrat laughed, "Ready, Roadie?"

"I always am," Roadhog pulled out his large hook and threw it towards DVa.

DVa gasped, "Not the kunai with chain!" She immediately rushed to find cover and was desperate to avoid getting hooked. The fat man followed her around and his booming steps and breaths of asthma intimidated her greatly. Every 5 seconds, she would hear a hook fly by her and it was only a matter of time until she would get caught. "This is worse than any exploding tire!" DVa cried.

"You can do it, Lokita!" Sombra shouted to her from the spectator's bridge nearby, "As long as you're out of the _hook's_ line of sight, you'll be fine!"

"Don't you mean _Roadhog's_ line of sight?"

"Nah, that shit's got a mind of its own…"

DVa saw the hook coming towards her once again, she turned the corner but somehow, the hook magically went through the wall and whipped her right back around to Roadhog. Her immobilized body ran into his large stomach and she braced herself for the finishing headshot. Instead, he waved "hi" to her and reassured, "I don't know how that happened either...but you won."

DVa smiled and replied with a happy, "Thanks!" And gave the large piggy a hug.

Junkrat hopped down from his platform and laughed, "You should've seen yourself jumpin' around like a Joey! You've got skill, Cobber." He then turned back to Reaper and asked, "Soooo, where's the good ole loot?"

Reaper looked over at one of the generic black dressed henchmen and ordered, "Show them to the room…"

The man nodded and allowed the men to follow him to the "special room". He allowed them to walk through the door first and Junkrat concluded, "Thanks, Ma- AHHHHHHHH!" The door led to the outside of the blimp, dropping him and his buddy off of the floating vehicle. The henchman chuckled until he suddenly got hooked by Roadhog, joining the Australians in their plummet to the earth.

"Hey! What'd you do that for?" DVa frowned.

"We're 'bag guys'...it's what we do," He snarkily replied. He then looked over at Sombra and called her over. She obediently came to his side and he commented, "DVa seems to listen to you...You're the key to getting her on our side. If this succeeds...I'll raise your rank from Platinum to Master…"

There were sparkles in her eyes and she asked, "You mean that? I mean...Grandmaster would be nice too~"

"Don't push it…" He was tempted to take back what he said.

Sombra grabbed onto the railing and stared ahead. She was now conflicted. Should she continue to try and help DVa get back home or should she help Talon and reach the rank she has been longing her whole life for?

Back at her bedroom, Hana was sitting on the floor, eating a bag of cool ranch flavored Doritos while wearing one of Sombra's set of pajamas.

While munching on her non-traditional chips she asked the hacker, "So what picture should we sneak on the blimp tonight? Me getting tied up with duct tape over my mouth? Ooh! How about one of those red ball things that I saw my mom trying on once?"

"I think we should hold off pics tonight...my computer's been acting up lately," Sombra fibbed.

"Aww but we could be running out of time!" DVa pouted, "We planned to do this every time because someone is bound to take notice!"

"I know, I know! It's just…." Sombra looked around the room and found the mugshot of McCree she had posted on her wall along with other "criminals". She pulled the picture off of the wall and asked, "You know this hombre, right?"

"Yeah! That's my uncle!" Hana smiled, she had already mentally declared him as family ever since the Halloween event.

"Time to give Uncle _Joel_ a call…" Sombra smirked.


	15. Chapter 15

It's Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiigh Noob

Hanzo and McCree were sharing a drink at a local bar in King's Row. They argued over which beverage was superior, beer or sake. It was a pointless argument in the grand scheme of things but due to the archer's persistence, it made the cowboy want to further win the battle. In the middle of their tipsy skirmish, McCree receives a call on his phone.

"Not only do you have bad taste...but also, bad manners," Hanzo commented gruffly.

"Give me a sec, Scrounger," McCree shushed the man as he brought the phone to his ear, "McCree speaking."

"Hey Joel~" Sombra responded on the other end in a sing-song voice.

McCree looked unamused and corrected, "Jesse...it's Jesse…"

"Yeah yeah whatever, so you're in King's Row right? At the usual bar?"

"How did you…" He then remembered who he was talking to, "What do you want?"

"Soooo I've got this problem...it's kinda big but...I know I can trust you."

"Not interested." He automatically dismissed, "The last time you had a 'problem' I ended up butt-naked in Nepal."

Hanzo whipped his head over to his comrade and was almost afraid to question the statement.

Sombra could be heard giggling on the other line, "It's not like that, I promise...It involves your niece."

"My 'niece'?" He seemed quite confused.

"Hana Song? Little Asian girl?"

In the background of the call, he could hear Hana shout, "I'm not little!"

"DVa's with you?" He asked, not bothering to question the apparent familial relations.

"Yeahhhh...we kinda captured her so we can try to convert her to the 'Dark Side'."

"Like in Star Wars!" Hana commented in excitement (oddly enough).

"So that's why I hadn't seen some of my coworkers at Gibraltar lately…" McCree thought to himself.

"I wanna give her back but, _sabes que_ ,I can't just hand her over," Sombra explained, "If I do, it'll blow my cover; Gabe won't trust me anymore, Widow might straight up kill me, and I won't have access to Talon's coffee machine...that's why I wanna make it look like she escaped."

"I see…" The Cowboy leaned forward, resting his elbows against the bar, "How do you reckon we do that?"

"She's gonna be on her first Talon mission tomorrow and it'll be a shame if she just...got away spontaneously."

McCree nodded, "Alright. Where's it going to be?"

"At the monk's square in front of the hotel."

"Got it." He then registered that this was a sort of hostage situation so he asked, "Is she okay? Like...physically and mentally?"

Sombra looked back at her roommate and studied the gremlin. DVa was playing on Sombra's 3DS and cursing to herself during the boss battles. She returned to the call and shrugged, "Still loca."

"That's good to hear," He chuckled, sort of relieved that she had not been tortured or even worse.

Sombra yawned, "Anyway...I gotta get some sleep. See you at _high noon_."

"You know it," He rolled his eyes with a slight grin on his face. The call ended with glitchy static and McCree concluded his visit at the bar as well, "Looks like I gotta rest up for tomorrow. I'll see you round."

"You're not going to tell me what's going on?" Hanzo asked, feeling a bit left out.

"Sorry...it's confidential." McCree shrugged as he grabbed his pancho from the coat rack near the front door. He then paused and turned back around saying, "Unless...you drink a full glass of beer."

"Never!"

"Suit yourself," McCree shrugged, "Though...I'm sure your _brother_ could drink at least 3 in one sitting…"

Hanzo inhaled sharply at the mention of his brother doing something even remotely more advanced than himself . As he watched the cowboy walk away, he ordered a fresh glass of beer and attempted to drink it before spitting it out in disgust.

It was the morning of the mission and Sombra awoke in a daze. She stretched her legs and looked at the time; it was half an hour until noon. She popped her bones and moved her way off of the bed so she could wake up the little gremlin, whom she made sleep on the couch. When she noticed that DVa was, in fact, not where she was suppose to be, she looked around the room frantically. She paused once she heard giggling in the hallway so she peeked outside while invisible.

There stood Reaper, Widowmaker, and DVa chatting amongst one another.

"You did a great job for early morning training…" Reaper praised as he patted the girl's head, "I think you're ready to see your new mech…"

"My 'new mech'?" DVa had a bright smile glow on her face.

"Come..it's just down the hall," Widowmaker beckoned the girl while leading the way.

Sombra watched in silence. Reaper and Widowmaker were being so kind to DVa despite her being at Talon for only a few days. She continued to follow them and lo and behold, there was her mech in the workshop. It was painted black with hints of yellow and Widowmaker presented a new bodysuit that matched it.

"Woooah! It looks so dope!" DVa gasped, "Thanks Reaper! Widow!"

"No no...you can call me 'Dad'," Reaper informed.

Sombra froze and she felt a surge of pain within her. Reaper never allowed her to call him "Dad", let alone his first name. She tele-located back to her room and sat quietly at her study, trying to process what she had just heard.

"Hmm..I consider you more of an Emo Dad!" DVa then looked over at Widow and asked, "Soooo, do I call you Goth Mo-"

"No." Widowmaker snapped.

"Okie dokie!" DVa did not dare to argue with the spider.

"With this new Carbon Fiber skin...you are ready to go out onto the field," Reaper concluded as he handed her the mission file.

DVa looked at the file handed to her that read " **Wreak havoc and destruction in King's Row square** ".

"This will cause a diversion for the bigger plan at hand…" Widowmaker elaborated, "I'm sure you will succeed after seeing your performance in training."

"I'll do my best!" DVa cheered as she hopped into her tank. She nuzzled herself inside and saw that it was already supplied with cool ranch doritos and monster energy drinks. She munched away at her morning snack and rebooted the mech's internal system.

"Then let's move out," Reaper ordered, "Let's not waste any time. Sombra! Where are you?"

"Here…" Sombra spoke from behind. She did not look like her usual coy self.

Reaper spoke to her sternly, "Go ahead of us to charge your EMP...we'll join you at the square with DMon."

"DMon?" Sombra repeated in confusion.

"Yeah! It's like 'Demon' but 'D-Mon'. It's my Talon callsign!" DVa explained with a giggle.

" _Aye yai yai_ …." Sombra facepalmed. She went ahead and left the airship. By the time she got to the square, she had gotten a call from McCree.

"Ya here yet?" The cowboy asks as he lingers by a clothing shop.

"Yeah…" She replies in a low voice.

"You alright?"

She did not respond any further.

McCree sighed and explained, "Whelp...once DVa gets here, I'll use my ult to ward off any of your Talon amigos so I can get her back home safely. Got it?"

"I got it…" Sombra replied with slight annoyance as she hacked a few phones that people were using around her. In the sky, she could see the black mech flying towards the square. The bystanders were startled by its presence and already began to back off.

DVa looked over at the latina and asked in a quiet voice, "Is Uncle McCree here yet? I'm ready to head home!"

Sombra furrowed her brows, "You still wanna go back? I thought you already found your new family..."

"I mean...Edgelord and Spidey are cool but...I miss my Overwatch family…" She sighed before quickly adding, "and my gaming consoles..."

For some reason, Sombra did not believe the gremlin. In her eyes, DVa seemed to be having so much fun simply being at Talon and she got along so well with people she's only known for a few days when it's taken years for Sombra to even get noticed by them.

"Sooo...I should be wreaking havoc right now?" DVa's mech spun from side to side. She saw a stack of wooden crates and simply held down her joystick triggers and broke them with the Mech's spread. She whispered to herself in accomplishment, "Edgy…"

Widowmaker arrived and chose a high open area to snipe from as Reaper shadow stepped into an alleyway. DVa tried to think of other items to break so she channeled her inner Link and began breaking pots that were randomly scattered about on the street. Rather than making people frightened, it made them angry and started a commotion.

Suddenly, the chime of a belltower rang as the long and small arm of the clock united at the XII numeral. A bright light lit up the streets as a cowboy appeared from around the corner, stating in an echoed voice, " _ **It's hiiiiiiiiiigh noon…**_ " He strutted from side to side as he searched for any available targets. Widowmaker gasped, she had nothing around her to hide behind and Reaper wraith formed his way towards her in attempts to help. DVa, on the other hand, was excited to see Brokeback Mountain so she used her mech to fly towards him; she was ready to finally go home.

In the heat of the moment, Sombra appeared between the two and shouted, " _ **EMP activated**_!"

It interrupted McCree's ultimate and prevented DVa's mech from flying to him.

"What the-" McCree hobbled backwards, "This wasn't the plan!"

"I'm sorry…." Sombra grabbed the man and used her invisibility to not only camouflage herself but him as well.

DVa looked around and shouted, "W-wait! What about me?!" She could not detect where they were and she felt the dark aura of Reaper appear at her side. Widowmaker grappled to them and asked, "Sombra...saved us?"

"She _did_ stop McCree's Deadeye…." Reaper pointed out, "Not bad...but where did she go?"

DVa frowned as she began to realize that Sombra...was not coming back.


	16. Chapter 16

Have a Holly, Jolly Misfit

Three days passed and it was Christmas Eve. Mei, Zenyatta, and Zarya had been decorating the base in England with wreaths, ornaments, colorful lights, and occasional mistletoes. McCree and Sombra, on the other hand, had not been heard from and the cowboy's absence was noticed by his archer boyfri-I mean- _bro_ friend. Hanzo reported this information to the former commander, Soldier 76, who took it into account.

"McCree has always been like a wandering house dog…" Morrison commented, "He goes out on his own but always finds a way back to the base."

Hanzo smirked, finding the comparison rather true and somewhat reassuring. He suddenly felt a cold metallic arm wrap around his shoulder and pull him into a side hug.

"Merry Christmas!" The brotherly cyborg shouted in his thick Japanese accent. It was obviously the one and only Genji Shimada.

Hanzo seemed annoyed and yanked himself away from the man, "Enough with these games, Genji…Can you not see that I am busy?"

"You should relax, Brother, and empty your mind," Genji suggested as he bowed his head in meditation, "You are only human."

"And you are a fool," Hanzo turned away as he grabbed his bow to take his leave, "If you need me….don't."

Soldier watched as the grumpy Japanese man walked away and he chuckled, "He's certainly full of holiday cheer…"

"This is normal," Genji reassured. He then looked at his internal clock system and perked up a bit, "I will be late for my appointment! _Sumimasen_!" The ninja excused himself before dashing out of the room.

Angela was working in her office even though it was the holiday week. She had finished tending to a few fellow Overwatch members whom had been wounded in combat. One mentioned an incident in King's Row square yet had no further leads. Angela thanked them before dismissing them from her office. Once she saw that they were completely gone, she laid her head against her work desk and hid her face.

A small bell rang and she sat up immediately before collecting herself. She faked her sweet smile and greeted, "Come in!" Upon seeing her (sometimes too frequent) patient she sighed in relief, "Oh, hello Genji!"

Genji entered the room and was happy to see his favorite support yet sensed a melancholy aura resonating for her.

"Angela…" He began, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Genji" She continued to smile. She turned away and faced her clipboard while speaking a bit too profusely, "You are on time for your appointment. What would you like? I am unsure if there are any available upgrades but I can provide some additional armor for your next mission…" She felt his prosthetic hand gently rest against her human hand before holding it.

"What's wrong, Angela? You can tell me…"

Angela finally frowned and admitted, "Hana is missing...and this would have been her first Christmas with us…I just want her to come home."

Genji had heard rumors of the girl's disappearance and was concerned to hear that they were true. He suddenly took both of her hands into his, causing her to drop the clipboard in her lap, and he looked her in the eyes saying, "I can help look for her, Angela...I will do anything for you…"

Before she could even respond, she heard a familiar country accented male in the other room shout, "It's time for you to stop hiding and fess up, young lady!"

"I'm only 7 years younger than you!" The Mexican shouted back.

The commotion brought together the rest of the Overwatch family and they were shocked to see the enemy in their own base.

"What's she doing here?" Fareeha cracked her knuckles.

Mercy walked into the room curiously but once she saw the face of Sombra, she whipped out her pistol from underneath her scrubs and aimed it at her, "You took my daughter!"

McCree stood between her and the hacker and waved his hands, "Woah there, Darlin'! We don't wanna do anything drastic…"

"Where is she?...Tell me where she is!" Angela cried.

"She's with her new family…" Sombra looked aside, unable to face the woman, "She's not coming back…"

"That's ridiculous!" The doctor shook her head, "She belongs _here_!"

"You don't get it, do you?" Sombra brought out the receipts by showing them holograms of pictures she secretly took on Talon's base. The pictures consisted of Hana laughing with Reaper as the two were practicing their "villain" laughs, Hana trying on a pair of Widowmaker's white ballet shoes, and finally, one was of all three of them sitting atop the blimp, looking out at the city in the moonlight. "I was going to bring her back...but then I saw how much Reaper and Widowmaker got along with her and…I'm sorry...I really am…"

Angela lowered her weapon and looked at her sympathetically.

McCree looked back at the girl and sighed while rubbing his face, "Do you know why Reaper and Widowmaker are the way that they are?"

Sombra thought for a moment and pointed at Soldier 76, "Because of him."

Morrison furrowed his brows from beneath his visor and growled, "Is that what he tells you?..."

" _Besides_ him…" McCree readjusted his hat, "They're _evil_ because they've lost their own families...They never got the chance to complete the ones they already had."

Sombra was a bit speechless; this information was definitely not in her files. She frowned and asked, "But why don't they accept me?..."

"Because you're not as naive as Hana...no offense," McCree failed to hold his tongue in front of her parents.

Sombra looked down at the floor and surprisingly enough, Mercy placed a hand on her shoulder and stated, "You are troubled...and you deserve much more than what you have….would you like to join us for Christmas?"

Sombra was stunned by the offer and she shrugged with a slight grin, "Well...I don't got any other choice now, do I?"

* * *

It was Christmas morning and Talon was still as dark and brooding as usual, however, there seemed to be an extra feeling of emptiness that touched their emo hearts. Hana sat alone in Sombra's room and was looking at a selfie the two of them had taken just under a week ago. She heard the intercom go off with Edgelord announcing, " , report to the meeting room."

Hana stood up from the floor and gloomily made her way to the required location. There Reaper sat wearing his iconic hood and mask yet this time he was wearing a blood red Christmas sweater over his vest with the words "Happy HorriDays" on it. He sat staring out the window that looked unto the now snow-covered city.

"Where's Widowmaker?" Hana asked, noticing the woman's absence.

"Probably punching people under the mistletoes…" He replied without turning his head, "Usually Sombra would be the one to drag her in here…"

Hana took a seat at the table and frowned at the mention of her friend.

"Why did she leave?" Reaper asked.

Hana shrugged and thought, "Maybe...she wanted Skull Dad and Murder Mom to spend more time with her…"

Reaper looked at her and cocked his head, "Meaning…?"

"Sure, she's not really in the meta...but she has a lot of potential...Especially when she can wombo-combo with you…"

Reaper responded with silence before sliding her an old mug of Hot Cocoa.

"...Does this have Mountain Dew in it?" Hana asked.

"No…" Reaper almost responded in disgust.

Hana sighed and left the room with her hot cocoa at hand. She ran into Widowmaker in the hallway and she noticed that she was wearing a black coat; for once, she wasn't in her sexy Talon uniform and for a moment, she almost didn't recognize her.

"Widowmaker? Where are you going?" Hana asked. She looked down at noticed a bouquet of flowers in hand, "And what are those flowers for?"

The blue lady hid the flowers behind her back and replied, "You ask too many questions. Go to your room and play your silly computer games."

"Okay…" Hana wandered the halls once more. She noticed how gloomy all the Talon members were despite it being the holidays. She could not stand by and watch everyone go about their day without having some sort of fun. So she ran to Sombra's room and opened up the hacker's computer; thankfully she forgot to log out of it so Hana had easy access to all her files. She pulled up Talon's communications systems and began to play holiday music throughout the floating ship. The henchmen looked up and all around at the unfamiliar sounds.

All the commotion attracted Reaper's attention and he left the office to investigate.

"What the…" He began. He watched as DVa was now using her Mech to fly around the main area to hang up Christmas lights that she gathered from the basement. It filled the base with color which contrasted greatly with how it once looked. She placed wreaths on the muzzles of weapons and mistletoes at the entrances of hallways. Even the entrance Reaper was standing under had a mistletoe in which one of his henchman offered a kiss. Reaper responded with a hard hit to the man's face.

"DMon! What is all of this?" The Edgelord asked.

Hana landed her mech directly in front of him and she said happily, "I am bringing the holiday spirit to Talon!" She had added lights to her vehicle.

"Why exactly?..."

"Because I thought everyone here...needed a morality boost…" She ejected from her mech as she looked at the ground submissively.

Reaper looked at her quietly before suggesting, "In that case...play 'Feliz Navidad'."

* * *

Quickly and conveniently hopping back to the Overwatch facility, the mood was even brighter and more festive for the holiday event. Mei held a fun (yet slightly terrifying) snowball fight down in Ecopoint Antarctica which was accessible through Symmetra's teleporters. Angela and the others were there, throwing snowballs at each other. Sombra was allowed to tag along and she used her invisibility to sneak up on her opponents before punting them with balls of snow. The family was even nice enough to make her a peppermint themed outfit as a truce for her being there. Genji joined in on the wintery battle and would deflect the onslaught of snowballs that Zenyatta had loaded into Bastion.

"Beep boop beep!" The cancerous turret formed machine spouted in glee.

"Very good," Zenyatta peacefully praised.

Zarya was disgusted by the omnics partaking in the winter activities and she was tempted to blow them up with her canon yet was held back by Lucio.

"C'mon, it's Christmas!" He reassured while wearing his new teal colored attire, "We're all just havin' fun!"

"Whatever you say…" The burly Russian woman rolled her eyes as she set her weapon aside before being hit by a snowball from behind.

The perpetrator was Mei and once she was caught, she blushed as she hid around the corner, "Sorry! Sorry. Sorry, sorry so sorry…sorry."

Zarya lightly laughed, "You're fine, Mei!..." She paused before quickly gathering up a wad of snow and attempting to throw it back.

This year Torbjorn had appointed himself with the job of playing as Santa so he created his reindeer turret that shot small gives to anyone that passed by as he yelled "Made to order" every time. Tracer was his "little" helper despite her being twice his height. She ran around Ecopoint in her green elf suit singing "Jingle Bells" whenever she blinked.

Angela stood amongst all the Overwatch members and watched them play in the snow. She would have joined them but as usual, she watched over them as their guardian angel; ready to assist in case anyone got hurt.

"Look out!" She heard Fareeha yell before the two women collided and stumbled into the blanket of snow below. Fareeha had protected Angela from the onslaught of snowballs being shot from Bastion. She laid on top of the doctor and looked down at her in slight surprise. Angela stared back up at her with glistening eyes. Fareeha rolled off of her so that they were lying together side by side in the snow. "We'll find her…" She reassured softly, "We now have someone directly connected with Talon...She's the key to bringing Hana back."

"You're right," Angela agreed. She slowly began to swipe her arms up and down as she shaped the snow.

"What are you doing?" Fareeha laughed.

"Making a snow angel!" Ziegler responded, "These are my wings."

"I'll be your wings…" Fareeha replied in a softer voice.

As the two women slowly leaned towards each other, they heard Sombra scoff nearby, "Is _this_ what bunny girl had to deal with? Dios mio! Glad Gabe and the spider don't act this way…(at least not in front of me)…"

"Sombra! We were just...discussing the situation…" Angela tried to cover up the clearly gay moment.

"Suuure, and I just got elected pope!" Sombra replied sarcastically. She shook her head and gestured to herself, "So I had time to think...and I decided to help you guys get Hana back. It was selfish of me to leave her back at Talon...All under one condition!"

"And what would that be?" Fareeha raised a brow.

"I get to full access to the monkey's computer wife Athena wheneverrrr I please~" Sombra winked.

"N-"

"Deal!" Angela overshadowed her partner's response, "I'm sure he would be happy to have you come by!"


	17. Chapter 17

Mission Improbable

"No, I am absolutely NOT happy for you to come by!" Winston responded to the appearance of Sombra at his front door. It was the day after Christmas so everyone's holiday spirit seemed to have vanished.

Angela and Fareeha stood behind the girl pleading, "Please...It must be done if we want to get Hana back!"

"Why would I let someone, who's known for secrecy and stealing, have access to Athena?"

Sombra looked almost offended by what he said and she raised her hands up, "Guess I can't help after all…"

"Sombra! Wait!" Fareeha followed the Mexican to try and reassure her.

Angela looked angered so she grabbed Winston by the collar and threatened, "Look here, you Smelly Space Ape! Hana has been gone for WEEKS and I can barely eat or sleep because of it! If you don't help me, I swear to the Norse gods I'll launch you back up to the Lunar Colony where you belong. Do you understand me? So let this girl use your computer...or you'll be the reason why Frank Sinatra sang the cover to 'Fly Me to the Moon'..."

Winston's eyes were wide as he stared at this angry white Swiss woman. She released him from her grasp and he adjusted his glasses.

He then cleared his throat, "S-Sombra…"

Both Sombra and Fareeha turned to look at him.

"You...may have access to Athena…" He spoke reluctantly.

Sombra gave a big toothy smile and hugged the large beast, "Aww thanks monkey!"

"I'm NOT a 'monkey', I'm a-"

"Yeah yeah, we get it," Sombra entered his room. She already knew her way around so she went directly for his computer and its three large screens. She took a seat, cracked her knuckles, and began her magic.

Winston looked uncomfortable standing next to Angela, yet the doctor apologized, "Sorry...I've been very uptight lately and our coffee machine broke recently...I only meant half of what I said…"

"No, no...I-I understand…" Winston scratched the back of his furry neck.

Sombra brought up flight records and even personal Overwatch files.

Suddenly, a firewall appeared and Athena began to speak, "Access Denied."

"What? I need to look up Hana Song's record," The girl responded in annoyance.

"I have been programmed to disallow entity: Sombra to have any access to this system."

Sombra looked back at Winston and he explained, "Ever since you stole one of Tracer's chronal accelerators, I couldn't let you get into any of my files!"

"You're lucky that firewalls are literally the easiest assets to disable." Sombra used her left hand to enter the control panel and disengage the system, allowing her access.

Hana Song's hero information was brought up as well as any recent patch notes that needed tending to.

Sombra's brows raised as she said, " _No me digas_...DVa is long overdue for a nerf..."

"DVa? _Nerfed_?" Fareeha responded in surprise, "Sure, she always shouts it but...I did not think our Superiors would actually do that…"

"It says here that she loses 200 armor but gains 200 health...that makes her a somewhat squishy tank. Also, she now does less damage."

Angela furrowed her brows and asked, "So what does any of this have to do with the current situation?"

Sombra spun around in her rolling chair and explained, "The reason why Talon wanted her was because she had gotten buffed. She had been able to sustain herself in battle without repercussion but now, it won't be so easy...If we can update her with the new nerf, Talon will think she's 'useless' and would no longer need her."

"Alright...I see what you're saying." Fareeha nodded before placing her hands on her hips, "But how are we supposed to nerf her when she's floating hundreds of feet above the city?"

Sombra thought for a moment and raised her tram-styled brow, "Perhaps that Vishkar friend of yours can hook me up with some of that teleportation technology."

The three women immediately went to visit their friend Symmetra in the technological department. The walls were tall and reflective as chrome. All of Overwatch's unused or early developed technology could be found here. Symmetra was sitting at a workbench, toying with some new turrets and other trinkets. She looked somewhat annoyed as she heard the footsteps of unwanted visitors.

"What do you require? I am currently not accepting commissions," Symmetra announced, not even turning her head to look back at them.

"Got any spare teleporters you'd be willing to let us borrow?" Sombra asked as she poked a few random items on a nearby work table.

Symmetra stood and quickly snatched the objects away asking, "To what purpose would you think it is necessary?"

"We need to set a teleporter on Talon's airship," Fareeha explained.

Symmetra looked unimpressed and stated, "I'm aware that Talon is an enemy...but I want no part in your personal affairs…" She went back to her turrets.

"May I?" Angela stepped forward, getting ready to blast the hottest roast since hellfire.

Fareeha raised her arm across the woman's chest as a gentle gesture to prevent her from walking any further, "I can handle this…"

The Indian woman still obsessively tinkered with the turret, only to find herself repeating the same processes.

"Satya...You are a very talented and charming woman," The Egyptian smiled, "Overwatch chose you because they know that you want to make Earth a better world for omnics and people alike. Though our situation may seem 'personal'...even the smallest act of kindness can impact the world we live in."

Symmetra paused and looked back at Fareeha, as if taking in her words. She finally set the turret down and asked, "How much will you pay me?"

"Okay…" Fareeha sighed as her hands dragged her own face down in stress, "Just help us and I'll pay you…"

"Good. Let us begin," Satya grinned proudly.

Sombra hopped in glee and Angela accepted the not-so-gracious deal.

Symmetra proceeded to bring out some old teleporter pads. She showed them how it worked and even tinkered with it so that it could allow more than 6 people to enter in and out of it. Sombra wanted some of her own flair added to it so instead of the light energy looking cyan, it now looked violet. From there, they discussed their plan before joining the others in the meeting room.

"We have a plan," Fareeha was happy to announce, "We simply need the staff."

"But _before_ we choose our teammates, we must tell you all the plan." Angela intervened, not wanting to have someone like Torbjorn on their team.

Jack nodded understandingly and was all open ears.

Sombra cleared her throat as she asked, "Could someone turn off the light switch? Thanks."

As the lights went out, a holographic image was projected onto the white wall which acted as a screen.

"So, for Mission: 'Get DVa the F*** out of Talon', we need flankers and basically anyone who isn't a tank or Bastion."

Bastion gave a few sad boops before robo-stomping out of the room with his pet bird.

"What?!" Reinhardt yelled, which startled half of the room, "What do you mean no tanks? This is my granddaughter!"

"I know, King Harold..But we need people who are stealthy, small, and quiet," Sombra explained.

Reinhardt took a seat, feeling rather left out. Ana was there to comfort him and she told him, "No worries, _habibi_...you shall get your chance soon…"

"Bascially, McCree is going to call up Reaper and ask if he could rejoin Talon. He'll most likely be taken in for questioning instead but that will be a way to get us inside the blimp. Usually what Reaper does for small meetings is call in a few henchmen to make himself look important and they all get shadow stepped by Skull Face by just standing near him. I'll be right next to the cowboy the whole time using my thermo optic camouflage. Once we're inside, McCree may or may not get tortured but during that time, I'll be setting up the exit pad for our new teleporters."

McCree stepped forward as he took a long drag of his cigar, "Y'know...the more I hear about this plan...the more I begin to realize that this does not benefit me in the slightest...Hell, you might as well just stick me in a barrel and roll it down a cliff."

"I'm kidding! You're not going to get tortured...maybe," Sombra raised her arms up in a shrug, "Anyway...once the teleporter is down, I'll have Symmetra add the nerfs to DVa's mech. By that time, she will be about ready to train. That way they can see that her tank is no longer useful. So once training is over, I'll shut off the lights so the flankers can deal with the henchmen. While they distract them, one of you three can grab DVa." She looked at DVa's parents.

"Well certainly, you all need a healer for this mission…" Mercy offered.

"Actually...I think Lucio would be better...not because you're bad! But because...speed boost."

"Woohoo!" Lucio began to break dance on the table.

"I can provide air support," Pharah offered.

Sombra looked at her oddly, "I don't think your rockets will be very kind to a blimp…"

Flashbacks of the Hindenberg disaster played in Fareeha's mind despite the fact that she was never there to witness it happening in the first place.

"Guess it's all up to me," The old soldier straightened up proudly, "Can I at least call my old comrade Reyes before I get DVa back? Like in the movies when it's all dramatic and the hero gets the final word before the villain realizes that he's lost?"

"Um...sure?" Sombra had no idea how to react.

"Nice." Soldier 76 nodded in approval.

Tracer, Genji, Ana, and even Hanzo were all approved to join the team for the mission due to their various abilities and special kits. Sombra also provided a map of the blimp, pointing out where all of the great positions are for each hero.

After everyone confirmed their roles and positioning, Mission: Get DVa the F*** Out of Talon was a go.


End file.
